Reborn Vampire: The Mother Of All Vampires
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Edward may have left Bella in New Moon to protect her yet little did he knew was that she wasn't the normal human. Who lives after a vampire sucks out venom? Not anyone normal that is for sure. **Jasper/Bella**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. This just came to me and I needed to get it down so I hope you enjoy the Reborn Vampire.**

**Note:**

_~Bella's Thinking~_

_**~Bella's Demon Speaking~**_

**Review:**

_**Edward may have left Bella in New Moon to protect her yet little did he knew was that she wasn't the normal human. Who lives after a vampire sucks out venom? Not anyone normal that is for sure.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I couldn't believe that he would ignore me since the birthday party, that I didn't want, then drag me out into the woods to speak to me. Just like always I was following behind him like a servant. I hated sometimes the way he walked in front of me like he was better than I was. Just because he was a vampire meant nothing to me. He was human once just like I am. Noticing he stopped I breathed a sigh of relief until I look up into his eyes. They were cold and distant. I felt an ache start in my chest at his first words.

"Bella we're leaving." Edward's face was flawless. No happiness or sadness of any kind. Before I could speak he took everything from me. "My _Family and I_ are leaving, Bella. Carlisle is already pushing his age by three years. People are starting to ask questions." He sounded like the monster he always told me he was at that moment. There was no warmth in his eyes or voice.

"Then I'll come with you." I said hopeful. I couldn't take his leaving. The ache in my chest began to steadily get worse.

"No." Was the only thing he said but it cut like a knife through my heart.

"Why?" I know I sounded like an idiot but it was the only thing I could think of. No other words came to me.

Edward leveled his cold golden eyes with my dark brown. "I don't want you to." I couldn't believe what he said. I felt my heart start to break.

"You... don't want... me?" I whispered the last word as I gazed into his cold hard eyes.

"No but I will ask one thing." I really couldn't believe what he said. He wanted to ask a favor. NOW of all times!

"Anything." I couldn't believe my mouth sometimes but I needed to know what he wanted.

"Don't do anything stupid for Charlie's sake." He kept his tone emotionless as he continued, "and I will promise you in return that you will never see or hear from me or my family again. It will be like I never existed."

With those words hanging in the air he disappeared from my vision. Granted it was blurry with tears but that wasn't the point. I was about to run after him when I heard a voice that wasn't there before. For some reason it gave me strength.

_**~You don't need him. Make him suffer for what he did to you.~**_ It spoke as if it was me.

_~Who are you?~_

_**~Am I you.~**_

_~WHAT?~ _I heard a chuckle. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_**~Didn't you always wonder why you were so special?~**_ There was a pause for my sake. **_~Why the mind reader can not read your mind?~_**

Of course I always wondered why Edward couldn't hear me when we met when Alice's and Jasper's powers worked on me. Was I different? Was there something wrong with me?

_**~Of course there isn't something wrong with you.~**_ It scoffed at me. **_~You are a reborn vampire. In fact the only one that can do this is the mother of all vampires. She was driven out of heaven and sent to earth. When she arrived she witnessed the cruel and vile humans that ran the world and decided that she would rid the world of them.~_** It carefully explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _~So she's the first vampire?~ _This was a lot to take in.

_**~Yes. I know its a lot to take in, my dear but soon we will be as one and I will be your dark half.~**_ It told me in a calm voice.

The next thing I knew I was thrown into the Flames of Hell. I had no idea what was happening but I could not only hear voices around me but I felt people touching me. I wondered what was going on. No one seemed to know that I was here in the burning fire except me. Vaguely I wondered what the Mother's name was.

_**~Lilith~**_ Came in a whisper as I was swallowed by darkness.

-o0**Mystery Person Pov**0o-

I stood watching over our mother's transformation. My mate and I knew it was her the first moment we saw her. I was rather surprised that the vampires with her did not recognize her for who she was. Lilith could be reborn as long as she wished until she found her mate. She was the first of the vampires and made the very first. Marcus, Caius, and Aro. She was their mother as well as the ancient before them. The only reason I knew it was her was because when she was here the last time I had a chance to meet her.

Lilith was a beautiful woman and gifted with many talents. She was the Mother of them after all. She had the ones that were of most use. Seeing the future as well as mind-reading were not one of them. Yes they were useful yet not in the long run. They would corrupt the vampire they were gifted to. Hence the Seer, Mary-Alice Brandon. She knows who she is. Mary is just playing the Cullens family for her Mistress and Sire.

Edward is another story. He was blinded by the fact that he could hear peoples thoughts. Not every time he would hear thoughts would be right. Just like when he thought he heard my mate wanting to kill Isabella. He didn't want to kill her. He just wished to bite her to start her transformation. Of course Edward was confused because of the 'animals' that he got his blood from. We were vampire and blood of humans are the only thing that can satisfy you. I was rather surprised when I saw the God of War among the Cullen's. It was almost laughable.

How the mighty have fallen...

When a twig snapped I whirled around and crouched in a defensive position. I would protect my Mother. When a dark skin man walked out flanked by two giant wolves I was on high alert. They were the ones that were chasing me. I snarled as he stepped forward looking at Mother.

"Step away from Bella." The alpha spoke. However he was not my alpha.

"I don't think so." I hissed. "You do know that she is changing. Mother will be here shortly." I could hear her heart beat picking up.

One of the golden color wolves growled at me. "What do you mean?" He asked frowning. "That Bella is you Mother?"

I stood straighter and nodded. "Of course." I smirked but kept my guard up. "Do you even know who the first vampire is?"

All three of them wolves and man shook their heads. "We don't really care about your origins." He gave me a smirk of his own.

"Lilith is the mother of all vampires." I told him. "She is the only one that can be reborn again as a human but instead of being changed by being bitten with injecting venom, she can be bitten, and given no venom, which will trigger her change. Bella as you call her will be there but her demon half is Lilith, the Mother of all vampires."

The man frowned. "Is that why you are around here?" He cut his eyes to Mother. I nodded.

"I was not surprised when the Cullens could no recognize her." I scoffed. "The only ones who can sense her near are those that have met her. I only met her once and it was only a short while."

The man looked from me to Bella. "What is your name?" He looked back at me.

"Victoria."

The man looked at the wolves as though they were speaking to each other. When he looked back at me I could see something in his eyes that was unreadable. How I wished for the foolish mind readers gift for a moment. He looked at Mother then back to me.

"You will take care of her?" He asked in a concern voice. I tilted my head to the side.

"She is my mother so yes I will take care of her." I couldn't believe they would think ill of me. "Why does it matter to you?" I couldn't help but asking.

"One of the wolves here is a friend of hers and has been friends since they were young." The Alpha told me. "He is worried about her safety."

I nodded in understanding. "When she wakes she will have every memory of her human life from this life." I looked at the golden wolf that stepped towards the Alpha. "I will let her know that you wish to see her but you must realize she will not have golden eyes."

Both of them nodded then turned their head slightly. "Charlie has a search party out looking for her." He looked back at me. "We will fake her death since she is turning but you must take her out of here."

I nodded picking up mother. "I thank you." I then turned and ran. I needed to get to my cabin before mother woke. Unlike a vampire that took 3 days to turn it only took mother about 24 to 28 hours before she woke. I had some blood bags at the house for her when she woke. I knew she would be around soon because her mate was near. Even though I did not know who it was I could tell.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I knew that I was being moved but I had no idea who. I thought about my family that I was leaving yet I knew that I would see them again. I also knew when the wolves were close because my sense of smell had advanced by the time they arrived. From what I can remember from Carlisle it took three days for a human to transform into a vampire after being bitten.

Of course I had been bitten but that had been weeks ago. Now I was being reborn into my vampire counter part. I wondered if she was as evil as she sounded. It wasn't until I started to see pictures in my mind that I could tell that she was not as cruel as some of them I had seen. In one memory I saw her rip apart a vampire that was trying to rape and kill an innocent human woman. After she dealt with the man she went to the woman and changed her.

Lilith vowed that she would take care of her as a daughter. I felt my heart swell with something that I couldn't explain. The next vision was of her following a younger version of my mother. I could tell it was when Renee and Charlie were trying to get pregnant. They never told anyone but they had a hard time conceiving me. It took them about three years before Lilith came and gave them me.

She told them what and who she was and they agreed that they would give me a life that I needed. I felt so much love to Lilith because she gave my parent something they wanted. I had to remember when I woke to go see my father. I wanted to see my mother but I would see charlie first. Suddenly I wondered if Charlie and Renee knew about vampires since I had been going with Edward.

Then another question came to mind. Did Edward know? Did Alice? What about the others?

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Let me know what you think of this story. I think it will be good but I know not everyone is has the same taste as I do. Its just another twist on what happens when Edward leaves Bella during New Moon. Who's POV should be next? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight but you all knew that. Thanks so much for your reviews. Lets just say that yes Bella/Lilith is the mother of all vampires but lets just say she has her limits too! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Now onwards...**

****ATTENTION!** - Please take no offense to some of the story at the end. I mean no disrespect to God. This is just a story and it reflects none of my views!**

**Review:**

_**Lilith vowed that she would take care of her as a daughter. I felt my heart swell with something that I couldn't explain. The next vision was of her following a younger version of my mother. I could tell it was when Renee and Charlie were trying to get pregnant. They never told anyone but they had a hard time conceiving me. It took them about three years before Lilith came and gave them me.**_

_**She told them what and who she was and they agreed that they would give me a life that I needed. I felt so much love to Lilith because she gave my parent something they wanted. I had to remember when I woke to go see my father. I wanted to see my mother but I would see charlie first. Suddenly I wondered if Charlie and Renee knew about vampires since I had been going with Edward.**_

_**Then another question came to mind. Did Edward know? Did Alice? What about the others?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Victoria's Pov**0o-

It was now close to time that mother will be reborn. I have gotten some blood for her that are in some bags. I ran to the Cullens house to see if they were still there but they were not. Of course I would have had a fight if they were but I needed blood and not animal. Her powers were to great to deal with the blood of an animal. From what I could remember each life her powers changed.

She had lived about 5 lives before this one. She is on her sixth life. Why mother had decided to be born again I can not understand. The last time I spoke to her she was very secretive about some of her powers.

_**~Flash Back~(3rd Pov)**_

_A taller and older version of Bella with light brown hair with red streaks was sitting across from a newborn Victoria. There was a glint in her eyes that some would say spelled death to any of those who crossed her path yet even though she was a killer by natural she was a protector of those she called family or friends._

"_I will see you again soon, Vic." She gave Victoria a sad smile. "Though I will be human." She giggled._

_Victoria shook her head. "Who can you be so thrilled that you are going to be reborn again." She frowned looking at Izabelle. "You were so happy til a few months ago. What happened, Iza?"_

_Iza sighed and looked sadly into the fires. "My mate is near yet he is not ready and will not be ready for sometime." She grinned as she looked at Victoria. "However when I go I will be reborn into a body that will be better than the one I have now." _

_Victoria nodded. "Even though I don't understand I will look for you." She gave Iza a hug. "You are like my sister and I only hope that you will be my friend again."_

_Iza chuckled. "Just look for my brown eyes." She pulled back and smiled at her friend/sister. "I always have eyes of chocolate brown." She told her with a wink Izabelle was gone._

_Victoria sunk to the ground and dry sobbed. She was now alone._

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

It was only a few months later that I met James. Then we meet Laurent. Sighing I turned my gaze to mother. She would awaken soon. I pray that she remembers me.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I had just received a call from Eleazar asking if I could come over. I was the only one at home. Even Alice had been distant since I almost tried to kill Bella. That brought a sharp pain to my dead heart. Yes I cared about her but she was part of the family. Sighing I walked up to his study door. We had moved to Alaska for a little while.

I knocked on the door and shortly after I knocked Eleazar opened the door and ushered me in. I went to the chair on the other side of his desk that was at one end of the long room. A small sitting room was at the other end. With about four chairs in front of a fire place. Eleazar moved over and took the seat behind the desk and just looked at me.

I cleared my throat. "Was there something you needed?" I asked as nicely as I could. I really had no idea why he needed to see me. I knew of his power but I already knew that I was an empath so I had no need to speak with him.

"I wanted to talk to you about how strong you power is." Eleazar started. I was rather shocked. I just nodded for him to continue. "I did not want to speak to you in front of the others because you have quite a strong power." He said to me with a straight face.

"My power isn't as strong as Edwards or Alice's." I tried to argue but Eleazar just shook his head.

"You are wrong on that account." He told me. "Yes they have a more desired power yet your power is stronger than both Edwards and Alice's power. You can control people just by pushing enough emotion at them to make them leave. You can calm people down when they are about to fight. I have seen it." He grinned knowingly at me.

If I could blush I knew I would be. "I never thought of that." I frowned. "With Maria I could keep the newborns under control but it came natural." I finished with a shake of my head. I didn't want to see all those old memories that still haunted me.

"It's quite alright." Eleazar told me. He knew of my past since he was part of the Volturi guard. "We all do things that we are not proud of. Now I know you are thinking about leaving." He looked at me expectantly.

I couldn't believe he would have found out. I haven't been planning anything. "How did you know?" I was rather glad that Eleazar's room was sound proof.

Eleazar grinned. "Alice hasn't seen you in any of her visions in quite some time." He told me straight out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I snapped. I didn't like others knowing my business.

Eleazar held his hands up in surrender. "I was only pointing out that you must _not_ be planning something." He raised a brow to me. I just shook my head.

"Alice has been distant since..." I trailed off not wanting to say anything.

Everyone here could tell how upset everyone was about leaving Bella. The only one who understood was Kate, Eleazar and Carmen. The other two had no tolerance for mixing with humans unless it was for sex or food. Since they can feed from humans they have sex with them for fun. Kate, Irina and Tanya were succubus' after all.

-o0**Bella's(Iza) Pov**0o-

I knew I was burning since I could think around the pain. Lilith told me that I would awaken soon and meet my companion. She told me that it was someone she had met and befriended before I was born. I was able to see glimpses of my past lives along with who my mate had been. It was rather terrifying to watch Jasper or should I say The Major kill whole armies of newborns or humans by himself.

I could also see that he was lonely even though he had all that power he wished for something more. It was watching a movie play out in front of me. There were times I would cry for what he had lost and other times I was worried for who he would have become if he stayed on such a dangerous path. I was thrilled when Peter and Charlotte took him away from all the fighting and war.

I had watched my other selves wander the world with no home or family to miss me. I found that I had only two powers in this life I had many other lives where I had more. The most was when the Volturi and Romanians were at war. I had about 6 powers at that time. However I was invisible and almost destroyed the world. I was taken down by Aro himself. He along with his two brothers were my only children besides two others. Of course they are dead.

My first power was two types. Mental and Physical Shields. My mental shield was the strongest however my physical shield depended on my emotions. So in a way you could say that I have three powers. My other power was to control any metal. I was rather surprised when I found this power I had never heard of such a thing before among the vampires. I believe I would keep that power a secret since many know of my name, both of my names.

When the fire started to recede from my limbs I knew it was almost time for me to reawaken to the world I once was apart of. Lilith was rather excited about becoming a vampire again. The first thing I will do though would speak to Charlie along with the wolves on the rez. I do not wish to be a problem because I still am Bella just new and improved. I heard Victoria voice which could only mean that she will be my new companion. As the fire cooled in my arm, legs, head and everything else except for my heart I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Iza I am here my sister." Victoria's voice calmed me through the fire burning me alive. "When you wake we will talk. I promise."

I could feel a cool hand wipe across my brow. I knew she was wiping my forehead. Did she do so in affection? She cared for me? I thought her, James and Laurent wanted to kill me? They were lying to me, the Cullens? Victoria's words soothed me like a sisters would. Was this the same red eyed vampire Victoria that tried to kill me? If so why would she tell me that everything would be ok?

I knew all my answers would be answered shortly because my heart took off like a helicopter. I felt my back arch from the pain and heat then I heard something like a scream and cry coming from somewhere close by. Suddenly I realized that it was me that was screaming out my pain. Just as fast as the pain came it went. My back went back to the bed and my mouth closed, quiet. There was no breathing, no heart beat, nothing.

I knew Victoria was in the room yet I didn't want to open my eyes. "Open your eyes, please." She asked in a soft voice as not to frighten me.

I opened my eyes for the first time and gasped at the world before me. Even though I had seen it in my visions that Lilith gave me while I was burning I never expected it to be this beautiful.

_**~I told you so~**_ Came a familiar voice from the back of my mind. I grinned and shook my head slightly.

When a new scent hit my nose I looked around the room to where it came from. Victoria stepped away from a small table in the room where some blood bags were laying. I had no idea where they came from but it was better than killing someone. I crossed the distance without much thought and picked them up sinking my razor sharp teeth into the bag. The warm liquid flood through my mouth as it slid down my throat. I knew that the _Cullen's_ would be upset that I drank human blood but I knew I needed it with the powers I had gained.

I needed to find a middle ground. There were bad people in the world so maybe I will just help the humans with the murders, rapist and others that needed to be taken out. Yes I would be passing judgment but yet I was cast out of heaven. Oh yes I remember that as well. My first Life, as some would call it. I was right next to God along with Michael and Gabriel. Until Lucifer ruined it all. I was also cast out onto the earth to rot my days away like a mortal however I found a key ingredient in the humans blood.

It keeps me alive as long as I drink. I know some can feed from animals however I am not given that Lucifer, if you will. That is my sin for all eternity.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – Like I said in the beginning this story is not meant to offend anyone or their views. If you are I am sorry but it was just apart of my story and I mean nothing by it. This story reflects none of my beliefs. If you like this story please review! If not then you don't have to I understand. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Ok here is the next chapter. I am so happy that you all like this story. Now onto the next chapter. Iza (Bella) and Victoria will speak about what is going to happen. What is Jasper up to? Onward...**

**Note: **_~Iza's thinking~_

_**~Lilith's Thinking~**_

**Review:**

_**When a new scent hit my nose I looked around the room to where it came from. Victoria stepped away from a small table in the room where some blood bags were laying. I had no idea where they came from but it was better than killing someone. I crossed the distance without much thought and picked them up sinking my razor sharp teeth into the bag. The warm liquid flood through my mouth as it slid down my throat. I knew that the Cullen's would be upset that I drank human blood but I knew I needed it with the powers I had gained. **_

_**I needed to find a middle ground. There were bad people in the world so maybe I will just help the humans with the murders, rapist and others that needed to be taken out. Yes I would be passing judgment but yet I was cast out of heaven. Oh yes I remember that as well. My first Life, as some would call it. I was right next to God along with Michael and Gabriel. Until Lucifer ruined it all. I was also cast out onto the earth to rot my days away like a mortal however I found a key ingredient in the humans blood.**_

_**It keeps me alive as long as I drink. I know some can feed from animals however I am not given that Lucifer, if you will. That is my sin for all eternity.**_

_**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**_

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

After my talk with Eleazar I headed home to think about what him and I talked about. Not long after Alice came to me and asked if we could go hunt. I could tell by her feelings that something was off. I didn't ask but just smiled and nodded. I should have known that something was off when I received a pity look from Emmett and Rose. I could also tell by their feelings that something had happened while they were gone.

About three miles away from the house Alice told me that she found her true mate. He was in Volterra and she needed to head there right away. I tried to hold back my anger but all I could do was stare at her. I blacked out but when I came to Alice was gone and I was half way to Forks. I knew that I wanted to go back to apologize to Bella for what happened but I didn't know if she would be receptive towards me. After all I did try to kill her. I cringed at the memory. I really don't know if I was lunging to get to her or to protect her. Shaking my head I took off running again.

It wasn't until I caught a scent of two females', one was changing while the other smelled familiar. I followed the two scent about 5 miles to the east and finally came upon a cabin. I could hear one female inside speaking to the other. It sounded almost as though they knew each other or one of them knew the other. I could see a window yet there was a blanket over it blinding my view from the inside of the cabin. Running about 10 feet from the from the entrance of the cabin I jumped up in a tall tree that way I could see the entrance.

I would find out who was in there. One way or another.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I could tell that another vampire was here. I cut my eyes at Vic and nodded. We would escape and leave our scents here. It has been about five hours since I woke. My powers are controlled but with my emotions erratic I had a hard time controlling them. I had a shield that covered my physical scent as well as those around me.

"Do you know who it is?" Victoria asked glancing over her shoulder to where Jasper was sitting in the woods.

I couldn't help but grin. I wasn't ready to see any of the Cullens. Not just yet any way. "I do but he can sense our emotions." I cut my eyes in the direction of the tree he was sitting on. "I will cover our scents then we will head out the back." I nodded my head.

Vic grinned and nodded. "Let's go." She stood and waited for me to give the ok.

Once I had the barrier's in place I grinned and tilted my head to the back escape route. She walked over quietly and opened the door. It made no noise as she opened it. I decided that we would leave it open. I placed a barrier around the entrance and hoped that it stayed til we were far enough away. Grinning I turned to Vic and nodded. We took off like a rocket as we moved through the woods I could tell that Jasper was still oblivious about the fact that it was me.

Of course once he found out all hell would break loose.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

As I waited I realized I couldn't hear them. I shrugged knowing that I could still see when they left the cabin that they were staying in. I tried to think back as to who it could be this far into Washington. Suddenly it was as if they opened the door and ran outside however I could clearly see the front door. Jumping down from my spot I ran around to where I could smell their scents coming from. I was completely shocked when I saw a back door that was standing wide open.

Turning around I looked and tried to smell then leaving the cabin. I couldn't sense them except inside of the cabin. Did the newborn have control of her power. The only thing he could distinguished was that the newborn was female and the scent was familiar yet he couldn't place it. Looking around the room he spotted some torn clothing. Walking into the room he was hit by the scent of someone very familiar. Bella.

His dead heart clenched at the thought of her being harmed yet the only thing in the cabin was a burnt down wood fire along with some clothes. He walked over to the bed and found that the scent that was on the bedding was the one that was outside. Frowning he couldn't understand how Bella ended up here with someone they had run into before. Suddenly one names popped up along with a fight with Edward.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_Edward glared at me with hate in his eyes as well in his emotions. "We are not going after her." He hissed at me. "Victoria posses no threat to Bella or the rest of us. I heard it in her thoughts. The only one that was a problem was James. He wanted to take a bit out of her." His eyes grew dark. _

"_You don't understand Edward." I tried to tell him. "If James and Victoria are mated then she will come either for you or Bella and seeing as you are part of a coven and Bella is still human than she would go after Bella." I couldn't believe he was fighting me over this._

"_Bella is MY mate not yours!" Edward screamed in my face as he took off into the woods._

_**~End Flash Back~**_

I shook my head to get rid of the image. Growling I stalked out of the cabin and stood outside the door. I couldn't believe that they would give me the slip. If it was Victoria and she did have Bella then what is the reason to change her? I needed answers and the only way to get them is to talk to Peter. Unlike Alice he would tell me what I needed to hear and he was never wrong.

When a sweet scent came across my senses I veered off to the right and headed to where ever it was located. I believe it was time to fall off the band wagon. I was a vampire after all. I could control the emotions until I was able to get to a city to pick off the criminals in the area.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

We stopped about a hour ago. We were sitting in an abandoned house at the edge of the woods. I had no idea where we were but then again I didn't care. Victoria kept cutting her eyes to me as though she was waiting for something. I turned my attention to her and raised a brow in question.

"Is there something you wish to know?" I knew she couldn't believe I was here but then again neither could I.

Victoria smiled and shook her head. "I just wish James was here to see this. He would have loved to meet you." I believed if Victoria could have blushed she would have.

I gave her a small smile. "If my memory serves me correct it was a good thing that he was killed by the Cullens." I told her bluntly. I knew she wouldn't take that very well.

As expected she jumped up and growled at me. "What the hell do you know?" She spat at me. "James was trying to help you."

I laughed as I stood up. "Are you really that naive?" I just shook my head. "If James wasn't killed by Jasper and Emmett then I would have killed him after I was turned. He used a video camera to record our little time together." I told her with a cold tone. "If not me or the Cullens then my son's would have killed him for breaking the one law that I put into place. KEEP THE SECRET!"

In a blink of an eye I had her by the throat. "Do not think you could take me." I grinned. "Even though I have only two powers this time around doesn't mean that I forget my training over the years." I dropped her and walked out side.

"What are you doing?" She asked me softly rubbing her throat.

I decided to let her know since she asked nicely. "Outside to feed." I held up a hand. "And before you say anything unlike my children I can walk in the sun light without bothering to worry about sparkling."

I chuckled as I disappeared into the sunlight where my children only went in private. I knew they would be worried about my return however I missed my boys dearly. I wondered if they still had Jane, Alec and Demetri around. I also changed them. They were my servants/friends while I was nomadic. One of the many reasons I pick the twins was because they had a gift hidden from the world. Where other knew nothing but defects I saw power hidden inside a human shell.

Demetri however was different. I had found out long ago that I could have children if I wished. He was the first and last. I was not unhappy with the fact that I had Demetri yet I wished I could give my mate a child. The Volturi know that a male vampire can bare children however since the female vampire can not change to bare children, most of the vampire population does not know about it. Few but not many.

-o0**Marcus' Pov: Volterra**0o-

My brothers and I had just retired to our rooms when I felt a jolt. I opened my gift and saw that Mother had come back. I quickly turned around and headed to Aro's room. I found Caius along the way. He came out of his room and followed me without any words. We all knew that only few could ever find out that Mother had come back. If she was in fact reborn she would be more powerful than any others. I worried for her safety.

As soon as we arrived at Aro's door it opened and he was standing there with a shocked look on his face. "Let us continue this inside." He moved out of the way and let us in. Once the doors were shut he turned to Caius and I. "Did you feel the shock too?" He looked from Caius to me.

"I did." Caius told him. "It can only mean one thing."

Aro nodded and looked at me. "What have you seen?" He held out his hand.

I knew he wanted to see with his owns eyes that mother was indeed back. I gave him a slight smile which I never do and took his hand closing my eyes. I felt a jolt of his power then the images I wished him to see came forth for him to view. I knew instantly when he released my hand because the tingling stopped. I opened my eyes and was surprised as was Caius that Aro had venom in his eyes.

"Are you alright brother?" Caius asked taking a step forward.

Aro nodded. "Indeed I am." He looked at him. "Marcus grinned and mother has returned. We shall see her soon. I have a feeling."

I could tell that my brothers were excited that Mother had come back. We were all upset when she decided to be reborn. We asked her why she needed to do so but the only thing she would tell us was that her mate was going through the hardest part of his existence and needed someone after he was found by a fortune seer. She had also told us she had the parent picked out an everything.

She had an old friend look to see if she would be united with her mate during her human life and where. After she had set up everything she informed us that some time in the future we would see her again. I knew neither myself or my brothers could wait. It had been over 20 years since she was last in the immortal world.

Our mother, Lilith, was back.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

As I walked with the humans once again as an immortal I felt a tug on my heart as I neared a book store. I had a memory flash before my eyes. It was as my past life as Isabella Swan. I had helped her parent, Charlie and Renee Swan, conceive a child when they had no hope left. All I told them was that their daughter would be special yet withdrawn from people. They both understood the risk along with the rewards. I say in the end I was the one that ripped the benefits of our exchange.

I was on my way to Charlie's house at this time. I had been walking through the woods being careful to watch the tready line for any of the wolf pack before I headed into the town. I had vaguely heard what was being said between Sam and Victoria while I burned. Most of my human memories were dull except for the ones of the Cullens and of the Major.

Whether he knows it or not, I know the little pixie, that has her claws in him, does. I have sent her visions along with warnings yet she ignores them. Of course if Alice knew then Edward would have to know because I know that they are mates. Alice knows that her and Edward are mate but they have yet to clue in Jasper and the rest of the family. Its a rather pity because if I kill one I will have to kill both.

Carlisle on the other hand I can not explain the reason he did not sense me. He has seen me in the past yet never once asked about the rarity of Edward not seeing me. While they knew it was a hidden power it also had to do with the fact that I am the Mother of all Vampires. I wonder when I show myself if they will recognize me. It is doubtful because of the fact they starve themselves of their natural food source. Whether it is an innocent or criminal or terminal ill we need to survive on human blood to live forever.

I sent Victoria to the Denali's to gather Laurent and Eleazar. I know that Carmen will asked to follow along with Laurent's mate Irina. I was excited to see my loyal friends/companions after all these years. Eleazar and Carmen traveled with me during my next to the last life. I told Victoria that the other two are not allowed to follow and if they were caught following to leave them in pieces but do not burn anything. I would not burn my children unless they warrant it but I will discipline them as I see fit.

The vampire world is in for a big surprise when they find out that their mother has returned to the throne.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Oh yeah Bella is bad ass. Yes she is Bella yet at the same time she isn't. She is a crazy combination of the two. Lilith and Bella, that is. Yes I know that the major hasn't made an appearance but wait til the next chapter and he will. Because he is going back to the Cullens with red eyes and the findings of Bella. What will he find? And who knows? Stay tuned to find out...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I am glad that you all are loving this story. It has been rather fun to write. I also haven't seen very many stories with Lilith in them. Whether or not they are there I cant seem to find very many. I thought this would be a good story since it was rather AU. Onwards...**

**Note:**

_Pack thinking_

_^Jasper's thinking^_

_**^Major's thinking^**_

**Review:**

_**I sent Victoria to the Denali's to gather Laurent and Eleazar. I know that Carmen will asked to follow along with Laurent's mate Irina. I was excited to see my loyal friends/companions after all these years. Eleazar and Carmen traveled with me during my next to the last life. I told Victoria that the other two are not allowed to follow and if they were caught following to leave them in pieces but do not burn anything. I would not burn my children unless they warrant it but I will discipline them as I see fit. **_

_**The vampire world is in for a big surprise when they find out that their mother has returned to the throne.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I stood out side on the edge of the forest looking at the house that I have lived in since I came to Forks. The older white house is just the same as the last time I visited Charlie and Renee. Yet they were together at the time. I remember from Bella's life that Renee didn't want to keep her daughter hidden from the world thus the reason Renee and Charlie divorced. Charlie was the worrier when it came to Bella. Taking a deep unneeded breathe I headed across the street and walked up to the door. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way along with the old beat up pickup.

Walking up to the door I saw images of what had happened the past year and a half. Before I even knocked Charlie answered the door. His eyes grew wide as he stepped aside. I could smell the fear coming off him. I knew that this would be his reaction to my coming here but it is needed.

"Charlie." I spoke to him as I stood there.

"B-Bella?" He whispered in shock. "Or L-Lilith?"

I smiled. "Both." I answered moving into the living room. "As I told you when we discussed this in the first place. I would still be your daughter yet I would be stronger and able to keep both of my parents safe. Would I have lied to you?" I sat down on the couch and watched Charlie sit in his chair.

"So your back." He sounded depressed. "Are you going to leave?" He wiped his hand over his face.

I stood and went over and knelt in front of him. "No Dad." I gave him a smile. "Even though I am the mother of all vampires now you are still my human family. There is one thing I want you to do for me." I bit my lip.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Of course kiddo." Taking my hands. "You still are my little girl."

"Call mother and tell her about what has happened." I raised to my feet. "She will need to know that I have come back. Also I will ask you to call Billy. I need to speak to the elders of the wolves."

Charlie frowned. "Why?" Then he shook his head. "Never mind I don't wanna know." He stood and walked to the phone. While he was on the phone I headed upstairs to gather some of my things that I would need or miss while I was away.

-o0**Jacob's Pov**0o-

I sat next to my dad as he watched tv. When the phone rang I jumped up to grab it but he said he would. I didn't really pay attention to who he was talking to until he came back into the living room with a concerned look on his face.

"Um... is everything ok?" I couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Dad shook his head. "No we have a problem." He wheeled over to where I was. "Lilith has come back."

I remember Sam telling me about the old stories of the Mother of all vampires. Not long ago dad told me that they were all true. I kept thinking that something was completely wrong with my old man until I phased about three days ago. I had been arguing with Paul when he phased. As he jumped at me I phased and took him down. I was rather surprised when I changed back to a man.

Dad had taken me inside and told me that until I could control my temper better I would not be allowed around Bella. Looking up at my dad I was confused as to why Charlie would call him about Lilith. Then my mind supplied a name for me. Bella.

"Is Bella ok?" I jumped up looking down at my father. I need to know if she was ok. I cared for her deeply.

Billy nodded his head. "She is but Bella **is** Lilith." he locked eyes with me. "Go call Sam and tell him to bring a couple of the boys and meet at Charlie's house. You will be riding with me."

I nodded as I took off out the door. I needed to let the others know that the mother of all vampires was back.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I had washed myself of my blood meal then took off towards the house in Alaska. Edward had left but I needed to speak to Carlisle before I spoke to anyone else. If Bella was indeed a vampire then she is with Victoria. I couldn't understand why Edward was able to leave Bella. If she was his true mate then he would have been unable to leave her for very long. I froze at that thought.

Ever since I had been with Bella at the hotel in Phoenix I was always close by her. Alice had tried many of times since the time Bella had gotten out of the hospital to hunt while Bella was at the house. Yet I always had some excuse to stay home. Alice would always feel a slight bit if jealousy right before her feelings radiated love and happiness. I never really thought about it.

Shaking my head I neared the house and noticed that the only one home was Carlisle. Frowning I wondered where Alice was. Did she already leave? I would find out when I entered. I didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before Carlisle opened it and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I could feel their pity yet I didn't deserve it. I had done this and I was not going to deny myself my natural food source like the others in my family.

"We can speak in my office." Carlisle went right into his office that was located on the first floor.

I followed more slowly. Curiosity was radiating from Carlisle and I realized he must have smelled the newborn on me. I tried to hid my smirked at the thought of Bella one of us. Her and I talked about it when we were alone. Alice and told me to try and talk her out of it, per Edwards request however it didn't go as planned.

"Is there anything I need to do?" Carlisle asked. I knew what he meant.

I shook my head. "I have decided that I cant live off animal blood any longer." I looked at him and sent him gratitude along with love and slight sadness. "I took a killer that was trying to dump a body. I made it look like an animal attacked. I kept the murdered body in plain sight but the killers was slightly hidden. I made some slash marks on the other one just in case." I finished with a shrug. "But that isn't what I want to talk to you about."

Carlisle felt wonder and curiosity. "What would that be son?" His eyes were betraying him in every aspect.

_**^Don't trust him^**_ The Major told me. **_^He is hiding something.^_**

_^What could he be hiding?^_ I couldn't understand. All his feelings were pure.

_**^Dig deeper^ **_Major scoffed as he pushed our powers to dig deeper for me.

There underneath all his feelings were the feelings of depiction. I couldn't believe it. Were Emmett and Rosalie in this as well? Esme? No I couldn't think about that right now. I needed to answer Carlisle.

"I smelled Victoria rather close to Forks but she seemed to go around and head south." I lied. I could tell that without Edward here none of them knew I was lying. I mentally smirked.

Carlisle frowned clearly disappointed. "That is rather upsetting. Did you happen to see Bella?" He looked at me with sadness, regret yet anger.

Why would Carlisle be angry at Bella? "No I didn't see her." I couldn't tell him anything I knew. "From what I heard at Charlie's she is staying with Billy and Jacob Black." I looked at the clock. "When will Emmett and Rosalie be back? And where is Esme and Alice?"

Carlisle seemed to want to fidget. He was rather nervous.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

Charlie and I stood out on the porch that way Billy and Jacob would not be to worried about him. From what I can remember from my past lives I was not very friendly to Ephraim. I had come when I found that they had killed two vampires however when they told me about what had happened I understood. I could tell that Charlie was rather nervous. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." I told him. "I knew Billy's great grandfather. If anyone should be worried it should be me." I grinned.

Charlie chuckled. "I just cant imagine that my daughter is the mother of all vampires." He shook his head. "When you first came to Renee and I, I thought you were crazy but then Renee told me that you would help us conceive a child." He trailed off. I just hugged him as I noticed that we had company coming.

"They are here." I pulled back and looked into the woods behind the house. "Five wolves are in the woods behind the house while Billy and Jacob are coming by the road."

I smiled as I moved over to the edge of the woods. I tilted my head and smiled. "Please do not be worried." I tried to sound calm. "I am not going to hurt anyone. I am here because I wish to speak with you all. Please come out of the woods."

"They wont come out until Jacob tells them to." Billy called to me from his chair.

I turned my back on the wolves in the woods and walked up to Jacob and Billy.

-o0**Jacob's Pov**0o-

As I first exited the truck to get out the old man's wheel chair I was shocked to see Bella -er- Lilith or what ever she is called. She was taller about 5'7" and filled out into a woman over night. I could hear the others in my head telling me to either talk to her and find out if she is trouble or friendly. I just tried to block them out as I looked her over. She still looked like Bella except for the fact her hair was midnight black and her eyes were eerie. Where as the Cullens had a golden ring and the red head had a red ring Bella had a venom green ring in her eyes.

"Its a pleasure to meet Jake and Billy." She sounded like an angel if I didn't know any better.

"Why are you here Lilith?" Billy asked looking up at her.

Lilith raised a brow. "Lilith is not here at the moment and neither is Bella. When they combined I became a whole new person." She smiled at my dad. "You can call me Iza. That is why my memories tell me." She shrugged.

"So you still have all of Bella's memories?" I could help but ask. She had been my best friend since we were kids. Even though she was a bloodsucker she was still my best friend.

Her eyes turned to me and softened. "Of course Jake." She walked up and wrapped her arms around me. Her head was now lying on my shoulder. "We will always be friends. In fact I knew your great grandfather, Ephraim. You are a lot like him." She pulled back and had what appeared to be blood running down her face.

"Sorry for crying." She wiped her 'tears' and gave me a smile. "Yes I can cry unlike my children. Now that you are here I will like to thank you for letting Victoria go when I was changing."

"You could hear us?" Billy asked with a frown. "We were told that no vampire changing are aware of their surroundings."

Iza shook her head. "That is not always true." She answered. "Most do not hear the outside world but the stronger ones are still able to hear what is going on outside. Only the strongest can stop the pain from being vocalized."

"Like you?" My voice sounded off. I felt my heart breaking for some unknown reason.

Iza nodded. "Yes like me." She turned her green eyes to me. "I must leave now. My friends are waiting outside the state line for me and then we will go speak to my sons." She smiled and went to give Charlie a hug. I could feel dad tense beside me.

"Is that safe?" He asked in a whisper. "If you only woken you are still a newborn."

Iza scoffed. "Have you forgotten how strong I am?" She grinned.

"No I have not but that is not the point." Billy argued. "We are only thinking of Charlie's protection."

Iza nodded. "That is fine but you need to remember something." She looked at dad then me then scanned her eyes to the trees where the pack was waiting. "He is my father and it was the blood from him and Renee that was changed into venom that now runs through my veins. I can not hurt them even if I wanted to which I do not. They are my family and you know about _family_ don't you Billy?" She grinned and locked eyes with my dad.

He nodded sighing. "Yes I understand. We will allow you to come onto Cullens land and here but the town and woods are off limits unless you hunt from them and only animals. Forks and Port Angles does not have a high crime rate in this state and it would be dangerous for us and you as well."

Iza nodded. "That was the understanding that Ephraim agreed to and I will abide by it from his great grandson and grandson." She held out her hands to the two of us.

Dad took it without hesitation. I on the other hand was leery about making a deal with the Mother of all vampires even if she was my best friend as a human. Just as Iza told me Bella is no longer there. Her personality changed along with her physical attributes. Looking at her then to the tree line where I knew same was located he came trotting out of the tree line with Paul and Embry flanking him. I was rather worried about what was going on.

Sam and the others stopped about a foot from us and nodded their heads in agreement. Sam looked at me.

_Tell her that we agree with the new tready._ He spoke through our connection. I nodded then turned to Iza.

"Sam and the others also agree with the new tready." I kept my voice calm instead of the whirlwind emotion going on inside of me.

Iza nodded and smiled. "I only wish for you to protect Charlie while I am not around."

Dad nodded. "Not a problem." He grinned wider. "He has a new tv that I have yet to see."

We watched Charlie and my dad walk into the house. I turned to see that Iza was no where to be seen. I looked at Sam but he just shook his head and told me she just vanished. Sighing I wondered if I would ever see my best friend again.

"Bye Bells."

On the wind I heard _"Bye Jakie." _I couldn't help but laugh. Same stupid nickname. I finally headed inside to save Charlie.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that everyone likes this new chapter of Reborn Vampire. I was thinking of changing... well adding to the Title. How about Reborn Vampire: The Mother of all Vampires. How does that sound. I think it sounds like a better title for the story. Tell me what ya think? Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Alright there is a surprise in this chapter. I hope that you all review after reading. Now we all know that I don't own twilight. The lucky Stephanie Meyers own it. Sighs. Ok here is the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Dad nodded. "Not a problem." He grinned wider. "He has a new tv that I have yet to see." **_

_**We watched Charlie and my dad walk into the house. I turned to see that Iza was no where to be seen. I looked at Sam but he just shook his head and told me she just vanished. Sighing I wondered if I would ever see my best friend again.**_

"_**Bye Bells."**_

_**On the wind I heard "Bye Jakie." I couldn't help but laugh. Same stupid nickname. I finally headed inside to save Charlie.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

As I made my way across Washington state I knew that Victoria would have two newborns with her. She had told me that she had saved the young girl, Bree Tanner, from the streets. Victoria had saved Riley from another vampire that decided that the boy, Riley Beirs, would make a good snack. I told her that they would come with us to Volterra. Thus the reason she was waiting for me outside of Washington state.

I stopped needed to know something. Dialing the number that had never changed I got the one son I birthed.

"_Hello?" _Came Demetri's voice from the other end. I smiled. He sounded the exact same.

"You have grown no doubt." I chuckled when I heard a gasp. "Is there any one around you?" I needed him to do something for me and I didn't want the elder boys to know as of yet.

"_No." _He told me. _"We have a mind reader here and I can block him. So no need to worry about the others knowing you are back. When will you be coming home?"_ I could hear the longing in his voice.

"Soon my son." I thought for a moment. The only mind reader I knew of was Edward and Aro. "Who is the mind reader?" I asked no suspension in my tone.

"_Edward Cullen."_ Demetri answered. _"He asked for asylum along with his mate."_

I raised a brow. "Really?" Oh this was to good! "Who is his mate? And why would they want asylum? Are they endanger?"

"_Edward wouldn't speak with anyone but Aro in the room."_

Interesting, I thought. "Well, don't tell anyone about my call and 'forget' this conversation. I will call you once again. Til then my darling."

I waited til I heard him tell me he loved me then hung up. I needed to find out who else had left the Cullens. Jasper had been behind me but it was not his time for me to meet him yet. Of course it looks as though Edward's and mine meeting will be sooner than I thought. Frowning I stopped and closed my eyes. I needed to center myself before I did something I regretted. Even though I was vicious I was not cruel to my family, friends, or mate.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I couldn't believe it. Alice had already taken off as well as Rose and Emmett. Carlisle told me that Rosalie and Emmett had decided to take another honeymoon. I snorted at the thought. As I packed I could hear Carlisle and Esme speaking about Edward. I of course had no interest until I heard where he is.

"_Are you sure that Edward is at Volterra?"_ Esme asked quietly.

"_Yes Esme." _Carlisle told her. _"I received a call from Aro asking me if I knew he was there."_

"_What does Edward want in Volterra?" _Esme sounded worried and I could feel her concern.

"_From my understanding he asked for asylum for him and his mate." _There was a gasp.

"_But I thought Bella was his mate?"_ Esme sounded surprised. I could feel her shock.

"_Apparently we were wrong." _Carlisle told her._ "Alice said something that she had seen Edwards mate along with hers. Both of them are in Volterra with the Volturi."_

I stopped listening as I tried to piece together who Alice could have seen as her mate. Then something clicked. If Alice told me that her mate was in Volterra and Edward is there... Does that mean that Alice and Edward are mates?

I shook my head knowing the only place I could go for answers. I needed to head home. Peter would know that I am on my way since he knew shit. Smirking I hurried with the packing of what I was going to take then headed to my truck. I had no need to speak to Carlisle. Esme I would miss but other than that no one in the Cullen family besides Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were every there for me. I knew that I would find out what is going on even if it killed me.

-o0**Victoria's Pov**0o-

As Riley, Bree and I wait for mother I think back on everything that has happened since James and I found her. He was rather shocked when we found our mother in human form with a group of vegetarian vampires. Laurent told me that he would meet us here with Irina. Eleazar and Carmen told me that they needed to speak with the Denali's before they left. Now we were standing in the woods waiting for mother and the others to join.

When I heard a twig snap I jumped and turned but relaxed when I saw Laurent and Irina.

"Sorry did we startle you?" Laurent smirked as he walked closer to me. "Where is mother?"

I shrugged. "You know mother she had things that needed to be done before she headed home." I grinned. "Yet she should be here soon."

"I am here." Came Iza's voice from above them.

She jumped down and smiled. "Since some of us are not accounted for shall we wait a few more minutes." She looked around at the small group.

Riley, Bree and Irina were all stunned. I couldn't blame them. Mother was very beautiful. Her eyes though were what most of the vampires were shocked to see. Instead of the golden eyes or red eyes she had venom green. I also believed that she was a goddess brought to life.

Laurent moved in front of her along with Riley, Bree, Irina and myself. We all knelt in front of her on our knees.

"We plead our lives to you mother." Laurent told her. "You have come back to lead us and we will stand by you in all things."

"We agree." Came two voices. I knew instantly who they were.

-o0**Iza'z Pov**0o-

I smiled as I turned to see Eleazar and Carmen. Carmen had venom in her eyes as she ran towards me. We had been close and she was devastated when I told them that it was time for me to be reborn. I took her into my arms and smiled.

"I am back for good." I told them. "This is going to be my last human life."

"Why Mother?" Eleazar asked standing next to me.

I couldn't help but contain my smirk. "My mate is ready for me." I looked at the others. "I do believe that some of you may know him." I looked at Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and Laurent.

Eleazar and Carmen's eyes grew wide. "Do you mean that Edward is you true mate?" Carmen asked. "Because if so he has left to Volterra."

I snorted along with Victoria. "No Edward is not my mate." I glared at them. "Jasper Whitlock is."

"I don't understand mother." Carmen frowned. "Alice has told us that she is his mate. Are you telling me that she has been lying to all of us?"

"That is what I am saying." I walked over and sat down at the bottom of a tree. "I have been sending visions to Mary-Alice yet she has not heeded my warnings." I looked at Eleazar. "You should know that she lies about her past. I knew who changed her and the only reason she was keeping Jasper away from me was because she knew I was his mate yet his Sire did not want him to find me. Maria knew that once he did she would have no way to bring him back. She still believes that she could call him back and he would go."

Victoria growled. "Do you wish for us to take care of her?" Her eyes were black in rage.

I grinned. "No I will take care of all the troubles once I return home." Standing I looked at my group.

There were Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, Laurent, Victoria, Bree and Riley. I knew that what ever was waiting on me in Volterra I would be ready. I could tell that Bree had a gift but the others except Eleazar was non-gifted. I was extremely happy that I was back where I belonged. The immortal world was in for some revelations.

-o0**Demetri's Pov**0o-

After I got off the phone with mother I headed to Aro. He needed to know that she knew Edward was here. I knew that Aro and the other brothers would be able to keep him out. I on the other hand had a slight problem keeping him out thus the reason mother told me to 'forget' what I heard from her.

As I entered the throne room I was shocked to see that Edward and Alice were already there. I made my by them and looked at Aro.

"I wish to speak to the kings in private." I cut my eyes to Edward and Alice.

Aro nodded and turned to Edward. "If you will excuse us." He smiled at them both. "We will speak about the human girl, Isabella, as soon as Demetri and my brothers have discussed what he needs to say."

I could feel Edwards' eyes on me but he was not getting anything from me because I was thinking about training the guard. He must have thought that it was of no interest of his as him and Alice left the throne room and shut the door behind them. Felix stepped in front of the door to make sure that no one entered unexpected.

Aro turned his attention to me. "What do you need to speak to us about, Nephew." I was rather surprised that Aro had used the name that he only used when mother was back.

"You know." I asked knowing that he would know who I was speaking about. "You know she is back."

Aro and the other two brothers nodded. "We do how do you know of this?" Marcus asked.

I stepped forward and held out my hand. Aro knew what to do as he took my hand and closed his eyes. I let my call fill my mind with mother. I could see a grin spreading across his face. As he opened his eyes I was surprised to see shock.

"I am surprised that she had called this early." Aro told me in a calm tone. "Before she would have just showed up yet this time she called." He smiled and turned his eyes to the brothers. "Why do you think this is?"

I cleared my throat. "I believe I may know." I looked from Caius, Aro and Marcus.

"And what would that be?" Caius asked in his cold tone. He had always seemed cold yet that was just his way.

"Because of our guests that just left." I answered truthfully. "You were speaking about Isabella Swan, were you not?" I kept my tone lowered yet I was anything but calm. I could see where Edward and Alice were up to.

Aro frowned. "I was." He cut his eyes to Marcus and Caius. "How is that any of your concern?"

"Isabella Swan is Mother." I kept my eyes locked with Aro. "I have kept something from you only because I the knowledge was placed under a spell from an ancient enchantress. The knowledge is now unlocked because of mothers' rebirth."

Aro's eyes widen along with the other two brothers. I held out my hand and waited til Aro was holding my hand. I told him to stay connected as I chanted the ancient spell of recognition. As I chanted the spell I could feel the memories being brought to the surface. I would have to seal them along with the other memories of mother until she arrives at the castle.

I could hardly wait...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all are enjoying this chapter of Reborn Vampire: The Mother of all Vampires. Yes I did change the name and no I don't think that it should only be The Mother of all Vampires because she has been reborn. Thus the name of my story. Not mad just stating fact. XD. Ok now til next time keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Its only 4 more days til Breaking Dawn pt. 2 comes out in theaters. YAHHH! Ok back to the story. Thanks so much for reviewing and I cant wait til you read this new chapter.**

**Note:**

'_Mental Communication_**'**

**Review:**

"_**Isabella Swan is Mother." I kept my eyes locked with Aro. "I have kept something from you only because I the knowledge was placed under a spell from an ancient enchantress. The knowledge is now unlocked because of mothers' rebirth."**_

_**Aro's eyes widen along with the other two brothers. I held out my hand and waited til Aro was holding my hand. I told him to stay connected as I chanted the ancient spell of recognition. As I chanted the spell I could feel the memories being brought to the surface. I would have to seal them along with the other memories of mother until she arrives at the castle.**_

_**I could hardly wait...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Aro's Pov**0o-

I watched as mother approached a male and female asking them if they wished for her help. I was rather surprised when she broke her own law about telling the outside world. Then the images turned into Mother speaking to an elder enchantress. I was rather surprised when I heard that Mother would one last time because of her mate being near. I wondered who this mate to mother could be. I pulled away from Demetri and knew that he had already sealed the memories back.

"Thank you for showing me this." I turned to my brothers. "Mother had given human parent a child which in turn would become mother if she was ever bitten by a vampire. It seems that Mother knew about Alice and Edward's betrayal from the moment she decided to be reborn."

Caius growled. "If Edward wishes to kill mother he will need to get through us." I could tell that Caius was rather pissed.

"Now brother lets not get ahead of ourselves." I looked at Marcus. "Do you have something to add?"

Marcus nodded. "Mother will deal with the traitors along with anyone else that defies her." He stood and headed to the doors. "I need some time alone. I will be back shortly."

With that Marcus was gone. The last time Mother had been here Didyme was here and now with her gone Marcus believed that he disappointed her. Sighing I turned to Caius. Even though our younger brother was rather cold he was extremely loyal. I could see the hatred boiling in his eyes towards the two that are waiting for us. Looking back at Demetri I needed him to go to mother and tell her to hurry as fast as she could.

"Demetri?" I called to him.

He turned and looked at me. "Yes master?" He stepped forward and stopped in front of me.

"I need you and Jane to go to Mother and protect her at all cost." I held up my hand when he went to speak. "Before you voice your concern I know that mother has the most powerful abilities yet she is still young and has been human. I only wish to find out if she is in need of help or already has travel companions."

Demetri nodded. "I will leave immediately." He turned and took off. I turned to Felix.

"You did not hear anything." I stated. Felix shrugged and pointed to his ears.

I grinned when I say that he had his headphones on. I knew that Felix was always ahead of the game in the throne room. The first time he brought that contraption in the room I was furious except when I asked him if he heard anything and he shook his head saying he was listening to his music. Other than that I had allowed it but only him because he is the throne room guard. Along with Jane and Alec yet I know that they are loyal to mother because of the fact that Mother had saved the twins from prosecution in the Salem witch trials. They were to be burned for being thought witches which was not true they only had powers that were developing.

Mother swooped in and brought them here to be changed. Through their transformation they held hands and as long as their hands were together they kept quiet. After about 12 hours of listening to their screams Mother brought them into the same room and let them grab each others hands. As soon as their hands connected they were still and quiet. Until they woke but even then they were not like more newborns. Even with their temperament lack of control Mother was able to teach them how to use their powers.

Since then Alec and Jane had been by Demetri's side because he is the Prince if and when we die. Of course not Jane, Alec or Demetri with for our deaths like so many others. They wish to see their family whole and it shall finally be whole because of Mother coming to claim her mate and throne.

-o0**Demetri's Pov**0o-

After I left the throne room I headed to the training yard where I could sense Alec and Jane they were fighting each other. Since they were twins their powers did not work on each other yet they were formidable when working together. I stopped a few yards away not wanting to get into their little battle. As soon as Jane dropped Alec she moved to my side.

"What do we owe the honor of seeing the Prince of Darkness?" Jane snickered as she used my real title. I just snorted along with Alec.

"Going to see someone that has been 'gone' for some time." I knew that my eyes were twinkling with happiness and joy.

Alec was the first to catch on. "She's back?" His eyes were wide as he thought about what it meant.

I just smiled and nodded. "We need to leave. Aro's orders to find and defend." I shrugged. "Even if she doesn't need it. Some things are going to be coming to light as soon as she arrives."

Jane and Alec just smiled and nodded. "Lead the way O' fearless leader." Alec chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes as I took off to the nearest airport. Thank god I had received my pilot license about a 50 years ago.

"_The twins and I are coming Mother."_ I thought to her. Hoping that we could still communicate like we use to.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

As I ran I stopped when I thought I heard my son's voice. '_The twins and I are coming Mother.'_ I could feel eyes on me but I closed mine to concentrate on my son.

'_Son?' _I waited for a second then tried again. _'Demetri.'_

'_Mother, Jane Alec and I are coming to you where are you?' _I could tell that he was away from the castle.

'_Still in the states. We are going South for a little while. I need to take care of a problem.' _I knew that I couldn't lie to my son.

'_We will meet you in Texas.'_ Then the connection was cut off.

Smiling I opened my eyes to see my children surrounding me. "I'm ok." I told them looking around. "Do any of you know where we are?"

"You're in Texas sweet cheeks." Came a male voice from behind me. I knew that voice but only after I made sure that he would take care of the Major. Turning I saw Peter and Charlotte. My other friends from my last life.

I smiled and moved forward. The others with me moved in front of me. I hissed at them. Everyone of them turned to look at me. They were shocked that I would hiss at them instead of the new two vampire that were in front of us. I narrowed my eyes at Victoria and snorted.

"I should think you of all people would know Peter and Charlotte Whitlock, Victoria." I knew that she was sorry for what she did because she quickly moved behind me with her head down and tilted to the left side, slightly. After a couple of seconds the others were behind me but Riley and Bree wouldn't leave my side. Bree was in fact hanging on my back.

"Don't worry sweet heart." Charlotte stepped forward in a non threatening manner. "Lilith is our old friend along with Victoria. Laurent on the other hand I am surprised to see him alive. Didn't Maria ordered you killed after we left?" She tilted her head to the side.

Laurent snorted and glared at Charlotte. "She tried and failed." He crossed his arms and looked some what proud of himself. "You should see the scar I gave her on her face. Right over the left cheek."

Peter started to bust up laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with him. The others joined in. I stopped and sobered up looking at Peter and Charlotte.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "I told you the last time I saw you that I would call you when I would need you." I crossed my arms and stared at Peter and Charlotte. They knew not to disobey my orders.

"Sorry Mother but it is needed." Peter told me. His eyes raised I and I could that his gift had told him to come to me.

I nodded and looked at the others. "Why don't we disperse then meet back here in about three hours." I looked from Victoria to Bree then to Riley. "But make sure that you don't kill women or children that are innocent. I will make a rule that only the young are taken off our 'menu' so to say. The women however I will have to think about this."

Victoria nodded as her and the others took off the only ones that were left were Eleazar and Carmen. I looked at them and tilted my head. "Did I not tell you to leave?" My tone was cold enough to get my point across. "You both need to feed and since you have taken to the vegetarian diet you need to feed more."

I waved my hand dismissing them. They both nodded although reluctant and took off towards the woods. Sighing I turned and saw that Peter and Charlotte were grinning from ear to ear. I smiled and went to them and pulled them into a hug. How much I missed my family while I was human. No matter what happens as of now I will always protect my family even if it means my life.

-o0**Edwards' Pov**0o-

Standing with Alice in front of the Volturi was a little anxious. I worried for my mate along with my own life. I had nod idea what was going on in Aro's head or the other two but as soon as we walked in to the throne room I knew that something was amiss. I glanced around and only spotted Felix and Heidi. Frowning I turned to Aro.

"Is that some reason that Jane, Alec and Demetri are not here?" I asked him trying to get a read on him but I could only get a blank slate.

Aro smiled to me then turned his attention to my mate. "We have an unexpected guest showing up here soon and I wish for you to call your father and tell him to bring the rest of the family." I could tell by his tone that it was an order.

"Of course Aro." I bowed and took Alice's hand and lead her through the doors and into the hallway.

I didn't want to speak around the others but I have a bad feeling that something was going on. I could only hope that Bella is dead or on her way to being dead. I knew that Victoria would go after Bella now that I am no longer around. Mate for Mate. It is the law, of course Bella was never my mate but Alice and I needed to make sure that her sire would not get angry if the Major didn't go back to her and found his mate.

Isabella Swan. All we had to do now was wait til everything fell into place.

-o0**Caius' Pov**0o-

As I listened to the pathetic weakling in front of us I was rather bored. I could smell his fear as it permeated the room. I was rather glad that he left. Smirking I looked at the eldest of us.

"So what do you make of that little stunt?" I couldn't help the sarcasm in my tone. "Acting concern about the members of the royal family." I snorted.

Marcus agreed with me with a nod. "The minder reader and seer are hiding something." He looked at Aro. "Did you see anything in his mind?"

Aro nodded. "I have seen Isabella in Edwards thoughts and she is indeed mother." He smiled towards me. "She is really coming home and should be here soon. I have to call Demetri and find out if he has found anything. If there is nothing left then I will retire to my study." He looked at us before heading to his study to make his calls.

Looking at Marcus I nodded then made my way through the halls and towards my room. I still had my mate even though we did not always get along I cared deeply for her. In fact she was the only one that really understands why I am the way I am. I am worried for the vampire race nothing more.

Just afraid.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok I don't know how Caius really is so I am guessing along with Demetri and Alec. I know Jane is a little ok a lot cold but with their mother they are all different. Even Caius. I threw a Edward pov in there just for some fun. I know you all want to know what he is thinking so there ya go. Now I need to start on the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Cant wait only 3 more days to go! Yeah! Ok now onto the next chapter. I hope that everyone is enjoying it so far. Oh and who is that in the distance? Santo? Maria? Demetri? Or is it some one else? Stay tuned to find out...**

**Review:**

_**Aro nodded. "I have seen Isabella in Edwards thoughts and she is indeed mother." He smiled towards me. "She is really coming home and should be here soon. I have to call Demetri and find out if he has found anything. If there is nothing left then I will retire to my study." He looked at us before heading to his study to make his calls. **_

_**Looking at Marcus I nodded then made my way through the halls and towards my room. I still had my mate even though we did not always get along I cared deeply for her. In fact she was the only one that really understands why I am the way I am. I am worried for the vampire race nothing more.**_

_**Just afraid.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I had been running trying to find Rosalie and Emmett when I came across their scent close to the house in Forks. I frowned knowing that Rosalie never cared for Bella. Shaking my head I took off in the direction I thought they would be in. As soon as I entered the clearing around the tall white house where everything started I could hear voices inside. Rose and Emmett were inside arguing. I hurried inside before either of them knew I was around.

"Why are you two arguing?" I leaned against the door frame with my arms crossed over my chest. I had my head tilted to the right. "Is Rose trying to get you to eat human food again?" I couldn't help but snicker.

Rose smirked but shook her head. "No my big lug of a husband wants to go see if Bella is ok." She sighed and sat down in a chair that was behind her. "I know that most of the family cared for her and it's not that I didn't its just that I wanted Bella to have a normal life without Edward or Alice to fuck it up. With us out of the picture she can do that but if we break our promise to Edward and Alice it would be the same as turning our backs on the family." Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes closed.

"I think its a little late for that." I whispered standing with my eyes to the floor.

Emmett stepped forward with a narrow gaze. "I know that you have hunted humans but its male blood in your scent not Bella's." She clapped me on the back. "As long as she is alive I will be fine. I just miss my lil sister. I still cant believe we left like that." He slumped with the last sentence.

I hated to be the one to be the barer of bad news but I knew I needed to tell them. "Rose, Emmett there is..."

My speaking was cut off by my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at caller id. I was rather surprised that it was Peter. I hit the talk button and smirked.

"What the hell do you want Fucker?" I tried to sound pissed but I was actually happy to hear him.

"Isabella isn't dead." _WHAT? _I couldn't believe he would even know about that shit. Knowing they could hear I turned my back on Emmett and Rose.

"And just how do you know, Peter?" I hissed. "I smelled her blood in a cabin with two vampires there was one that was almost done with the change. So don't tell me that she ain't dead. She is either dead or..." My eyes widen. No it couldn't be.

There was laughing on the other end. "Well damn he figured it out sweet cheeks." He said to some one else.

"Who is there with you?" I growled. I could literally hear him cringe away from the phone.

"Some one you will meet shortly but that is all I can say." He yelped. "And apparently I already said to much, as it is." With that the line went dead.

I hissed as I threw the phone throw the glass window without shattering the entire glass except for a hole in the center. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. I could hear growling behind me which could only mean Rose or Emmett and with the deepness of the growl I would say Emmett.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I glared at Peter as Charlotte stayed in her chair looking at the floor. Peter kept his mouth shut but his eyes were on me.

"I do not want my mate to know about me yet." I hissed. "There are things I need to do before I can see him." I turned and started to pace the floor.

"Sorry Iza." Peter whispered. "What came Char and I do?" I could see the guilt in his eyes.

Sighing I turned to my two of the vampires I took under my wings long ago. "Not to worry." I looked at Charlotte. "Do you still have a contact in Maria's camp?"

Peter nodded. "I do." He glanced at his mate. "Charlotte's contact was killed last month. It was her year mark." Charlotte's eyes dropped from mine and she started to dry sob.

I nodded moving over to Charlotte. "I am sorry my dear." I pulled her into my arms. "We will get Maria back. She is the last of Lucifer's children."

Peter cleared his throat. "I am afraid that is not true mother." He straightened his back. "The Romanians are still alive. Vladimir and Stefan. No one knows where they are located. They went off radar when you were reborn."

Why would they hid if they knew that I was open to an attack. Frowning I stood and walked outside. I needed to think for a moment. Once I was outside I took off in the direction of where my legs carried me. It was not long after as I found a small camp. I raised a brow when a male vampire no older than four months came up to me with lust in his eyes. I snarled at him and flashed my eyes. His widen and he back down.

"What the hell is your problem?" Came a female voice that I only knew to well. I smirked as I looked over at Maria.

"It has been a while, Chi'cka." I purred as I moved pass the newborn. "Lucifer is rather pleased with the trouble you have caused."

Maria smirked. "Of course he is Lilith." She looked me up and down. "Now why are you here. The last time I heard from you I remember you saying something about killing me." She grinned as a swarm of newborns came and surrounded us.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I said I would kill you." I crossed my arms and looked around. "Do you think that you could stop me with these little children." Looking around I could tell that she only made newborns for fighting. I felt disgusted.

Maria smirked. "Oh I don't need them but it certainly makes things easier." She waved and four of the newborns lunged but slammed into my physical barrier and were slung backwards in a daze.

"You should really tell these children who they are trying to kill?" I looked around at the confused faces. "You all do know that I am the Mother of all Vampires." I could tell by some of their faces they had no idea. I smirked as I disappeared.

I would kill some but not all of them but Maria was going down first.

-o0**Victoria's Pov**0o-

As I ran with my family I stopped when I felt a pull towards the south. Turning around I knew that the others in the group felt it. I didn't pay any attention to any one else as I took off in the direction of the pull. I knew it was because of Mother. She was in a fight and I knew that she needed some help. Before I was even able to get to her I was intercepted by the two vampires that mother went with. I snarled as I felt the others catch up to me.

"Where is mother?" I hissed at them. My eyes were on the male of the group. I knew that Riley and Bree were keeping an eye on the female.

The male tilted his head to the left in the direction of the pull. "Iza has taken off to deal with some problems." He told me with a shrug. "Why have you arrived?"

"Mother and I have a special bond." I told him as I glanced at the others. I could see the slight nods as I took off in the direction of the pull. I would not let mother fight alone. She had just found her mate and I would not let anyone take her away from him.

-o0**Demetri's Pov**0o-

As soon as we landed from the private jet that Gina had gotten Jane, Alec and I, we headed towards the south. I could feel a pain in my chest which meant that mother was fighting. I was the only one with a slow heart beat yet it was almost nonexistent. I could hear the twins behind me as I ran yet I didn't think about them but only getting to mother.

"She will be fine, Demetri." Jane told me as she made it to my side. "She is stronger than all of us." Her eyes were betraying her words.

I turned my eyes back in front of us. "Just because she is strong doesn't mean that she isn't anymore likely to _not_ be killed." I cut my eyes to her quickly. "Or have you forgotten the two vampires at the castle that wished for us to go after her in human form." I hissed as I tried to keep my cool.

Alec snorted. "If Aro would have let me do what I wanted we wouldn't have two guests." His face was blank except for the flame look in his eyes. "You know how I hate that mind reader and seer. They think that they control destiny when it is destiny that controls us."

I just rolled my eyes along with Jane. Sometimes Alec is a little to deep for both of us. Jane said it was a trait that came over from his human time. We both called it a defect where Alec called it a gift. It took us no time to find mother's scent trail. It was about a day old which meant that she had headed south already and was more or likely engaged in a battle with Maria.

"We need to hurry." I ordered. "If I know mother Maria is the first she will go after. She needs to prove herself to her mate before she takes him."

Alec and Jane nodded. They knew how mother kept in tradition of the old ways. If you were going to mate someone you either had to kill their sire, if they hurt your mate in any way, or someone else that did your mate harm. I know for a fact that Mother is going after the Cullens. I just prayed that three of them had left. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Mothers mate were the only ones in the coven that were any good in my book. I disliked Esme for the fact she let Alice and Edward do any thing they wished. The same for Carlisle Cullen.

I wondered if Aro would be allowed to speak for Carlisle when mother brings them in for punishment.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I slowly turned towards my two siblings. I could feel the anger from Emmett but I was shocked by the anger that I felt from Rosalie. I knew for a fact that she didn't care for Bella. I looked from Emmett to Rose.

"What?" I snapped. I didn't need to hear it from them. If Bella was alive then someone must have changed her.

"Where's the cabin?" Rose hissed at me with her eyes narrowed. "Is it the one on our property?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah." I fell into the chair behind me and placed my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands. "I knew that we should have stayed behind to protect her. You know the only one who is..."

Just then another phone started going off. I frowned as I turned to Rose. It was her phone. The only ones that had her number were the family members and the Denali's in Alaska.

She hit the button and answered. "Hello?" Suddenly her eyes grew wide. I could hear who was on the phone and was rather surprised that it was Kate with Tanya in the back ground.

"_I don't understand, Rosalie."_ Kate was saying. _"Laurent and Irina took off saying they needed time alone then Eleazar and Carmen took off saying that an old friend had come around and they wished to speak with them. We asked if we could go but he told me no."_

Rose looked at the two of us. "I don't know what to say." She closed her eyes to calm herself. "Have you called Carlisle?"

"_Yes and that is the weird thing." _There was dry sobbing in the back ground. No doubt Tanya. _"Carlisle isn't even at the house any longer but it heading to Volterra because Edward called and Aro has someone coming that wishes to meet him. No one will give out any names."_

Emmett and I shrugged. "I'll see what is going on then call you back." Rose told her. I could feel Rosalie getting impatient with Kate.

There was sniffing again. _"Thank you." _Then Kate hung up with Rose.

I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "I don't know about you two but something is going on and I plan to find out and I believe I will start with my old friend and brother Peter." I smirked as I took off with Rose and Emmett hot on my trail.

_Here I come Peter and if you are hiding Isabella then I will kill you myself. _I thought to myself as I ran towards Texas. I knew the fucker couldn't stay away from the south because he was keeping an eye on Maria.

Why I have no idea and he wouldn't tell me.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. Oh no Jasper, Rose and Emmett are heading down South. Will Iza be there when he gets there or will Jasper just miss her? Stay tuned to find out. Next chapter will be up shortly. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Hey there my readers. Well we all know that SM own Twilight. It is only two more days til the second part of breaking dawn comes out. I have seen some of the trailers and oh man is it going to be good. I think that some of the guys might like this part because of the fighting. I mean in the book there was no fighting but hey that's cool. Onto the next chapter...**

**NOTE - Lilith's Weapon is the image for the story. Had to alter it just a bit but you get the idea.**

**Review:**

_**There was sniffing again. "Thank you." Then Kate hung up with Rose. **_

_**I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. "I don't know about you two but something is going on and I plan to find out and I believe I will start with my old friend and brother Peter." I smirked as I took off with Rose and Emmett hot on my trail.**_

_**Here I come Peter and if you are hiding Isabella then I will kill you myself. I thought to myself as I ran towards Texas. I knew the fucker couldn't stay away from the south because he was keeping an eye on Maria. **_

_**Why I have no idea and he wouldn't tell me.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Victoria's Pov**0o-

I could tell that there was a battle going on even about 10 yards from Maria's compound. As I made my way there I was stopped by two newborns. The female was tall with long blonde hair that fell into waves down her back. Her blood red eyes meant that she wasn't that old. I looked at the boy and noticed that he was hiding behind the girl. He looked only about 16 the girl on the other hand was about 18. I looked from the girl to the boy.

"Are you part of Maria's army?" I readied myself for a fight.

The girl backed up. "Well..." She was looking around scared. I stood and frowned.

"Do you know Peter Whitlock, The Commander?" I saw the girls eyes grow wide.

"Yes." She bowed her head.

As soon as I was about to say something I caught a glimpse of something out of the edge of my vision. I spun and was able to dodge another newborn that no doubt was coming after these two. I quickly twisted out of the way and grabbed him by the arm. As I launched him I saw Riley, Bree and Laurent coming to help. I knew they would take care of the newborn that dare attack me. So I turned to the girl and boy.

"Follow my scent and you will find Peter." I told her. "Since I don't know your names what do I call you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Abby and Nathan." Abby told me with her arms around her brother.

I smiled and nodded. "Bree come here." I called to the youngest. She wasn't the best fighter but her gift came in handy.

Bree was at my side in an instant. "Yeah Boss." She smirked knowing that I hated that nickname.

"Take Abby and Nathan to Peter and stay there til Demetri comes. I know that he should be here soon." I looked back at the compound in the distance. "I need to save mother."

I didn't wait for an answer because I knew they would do what I asked. I was Riley's and Bree's sire after all. Laurent was hot on my trail because I knew that Riley would go with Bree. Mated pairs rarely let the other one out of their sight.

How I miss my James...

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

As I threw another newborn off me that took a bit out I hissed and placed my physical barrier. The newborns just started to circle me waiting for my barrier to lower. Maria was on the side lines grinning from ear to ear. Oh how I was going to love making that little puta pay.

_Its time to use my other power._ I thought to myself. Opening my new power I gasped at the feeling of it. I could feel even the slightest pieces of metal that was in the ground. I looked around and spotted a barn that hand what looked like a scythe. Oh that would be cliché. Smirking I called the scythe to me. Everyone of the vampires there watched in awe as the scythe came from the barn and flew at them towards me.

I saw them all stop and look as the scythe came through the barrier and stopped at my out stretched hand. I smiled evilly as I took it in my hand and it transformed. I could feel Lilith wanting to come out and take care of everything. Closing my eyes I let her take control. After all she was more in control that I.

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

As I opened my eyes I looked at my weapon. I smirked as I turned my gaze to the newborns that were in front of me. It had been 20 long years since I had this much power. Wielding the metal was a new power to any vampire and the most useful in my opinion. My eyes finally settled on Maria that was about a foot away.

"Are you scared now, Maria?" I lowered my head but kept my eyes locked on hers. "It has been a long time since I came to tell you that as soon as I came back that your death would be at my hand for what you did to my mate." I hissed as I twirled the scythe around in my right hand.

Maria scoffed. "My death is not by your hands or any one elses." She smiled as she looked me over. "If that is all of your powers then you will soon parish to my newborns."

I laughed as I closed my eyes and focused the power in the scythe. "Metal Blades!" I yelled as I swung the scythe around me in a circle.

I could hear metal tearing sounds all around me. I could also hear Maria trying to get reinforcements. As I opened my eyes I could see Victoria and Laurent in the distance watching me with wide eyes. I just smirked and turned back to Maria. She froze when she felt my eyes on her. She slowly turned to face me.

"Lil... Lilith." She looked from my face to my weapon.

"Of course my darling." I grinned and shrugged. "Who else would it be?"

"Lucifer will kill you if you kill me." She threatened. "I am the last of his children!"

I laughed at her. "Afraid not." I told her as I readied my scythe. "Stefan and Vladimir are still alive so you are the third."

With that I swung my scythe and cut all 10 of the newborns and Maria in half. I felt wind to my side and noticed that Laurent and Victoria were gathering the pieces of the newborns and piling them up to burn. I was rather giddy with excitement as I watched Maria's head get thrown into the fire. Knowing my time was coming to an end I let Iza come back and take control. She could take out the rest of the newborns if she needed to.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

As I came back I could tell that everyone was killed. I smiled sadly knowing that it was needed. I looked around and saw that we had company. I prayed that it wasn't my mate. I was not ready to see him as of yet. Crossing my fingers I look over at Victoria who smiled and nodded, which told me that it was not him. Yet, anyway.

I looked at the faces coming towards me and I was rather shocked. Demetri had arrived ahead of schedule. I didn't let him get any further until I tapped the end of the scythe on the ground and it molded into a ring that was attached to a thin bracelet with a Crescent Moon with a red tear drop in the center. Once it was in place I ran towards my son.

"Mother we need to leave now." Demetri said as he wrapped me in his arms. "Your mate is close behind us." I pulled back and nodded.

"Let's go." I turned to see that Victoria was ready along with two others. The boy was no older than 16. My dead heart felt for the boy. I nodded letting her know that they could come. Then I turned back to Demetri, Jane and Alec. "Let's hurry. Peter will know why I am no longer here. I came for my revenge for my mate. I left Maria's head for him to find."

I smirked as I covered everyone's scent as we took off towards the East. I knew that Demetri had a plane ready because he knew I would want a fast getaway. As we were leaving I could hear yelling and screaming behind me. I suppressed a laugh because I knew it was Peter getting his ass handed to him by the Major.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I could smell that damn Volturi tracker, Demetri. He could feel the Major wanting out but Jasper knew that if he let the Major out he would kill anyone in the way until he found either Isabella or the vampire that killed her.

"Jasper do you smell that?" Emmett called to me as we neared a house. It was her scent! Bella's!

"Yeah and that is Peter's house." I growled as I sped off in the direction. I could see the fucker standing on the porch with a shit eating grin on his face with Charlotte slightly in front of him. I could smell her everywhere. Along with Victoria and... Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Laurent? No that couldn't be right.

I stopped a foot from the porch. "Where is she?" I growled as I stood there with my hands clenched to my side. Rose and Emmett finally caught up to me.

"Calm down Major, then I will tell you what you need to know." Peter moved down the porch and over to me with his hands up in surrender his head was down but I could see his red eyes that were trained on me.

"Speak now." I hissed glaring at him.

"Iza has been here yes but she is not who you think she is." Peter straightened and I could see the black coming to his eyes, which meant that the commander was out. "The only thing I will tell you is that you need to go to Volterra because if I am not mistaken Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice are already there." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why should we?" Rose demanded. "We need to find out what happened to Irina, Laurent, Carmen and Eleazar before we worry about Bella. She is just a human after all." She crossed her arms and turned her back on us.

Peter and Charlotte snickered. I turned to them and raised a brow. "Care to explain, Commander?" I tilted my head to the side.

He cleared his throat. "Izabelle is more than human." He clapped his hands together. "Now lets head to the airport because we have a plane to catch."

I growled at his retreating form. Sighing knowing it would do no good I turned to Rose and Emmett. "Looks like we are going to Volterra to meet the Volturi."

Rose shuttered and Emmett looked kinda excited. I could only dread what was going to happen once we get there. And why in the Hell was Isabella going to Volterra?" I shook my head and headed in the house to try and get some answers.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I looked over at my mate and noticed him looking at me with a concerned look. I tried to paste a fake smile in place.

"Yes Edward?" I asked sweetly wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you alright?" He asked kissing my jaw then neck. His arms were around my waist.

"Yes of course everything is alright." I pulled him away from me and kissed him on the lips. "Why wouldn't it be?" I asked after I pulled away again.

"I haven't been able to read any of the Brothers' minds and I cant even hear you." Edward looked rather worried. As he should be.

I faked a smile. "Don't worry sweet I haven't seen anything in the future for us to worry about." I told him. It was a half lie. Half truth.

Edward nodded as he pulled completely away from me. "I need to call Carlisle and find out when he will be here." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and took off. I sighed and fell to the ground and groaned.

"We really have nothing to worry about Edward." I promised him. _Because we will not last til the end of the week. _I mentally added keeping my mental shield up.

I stood and headed to the computer. Shopping was the only thing that could get my mind off the dratted future. How I hated that Bella lived. Oh yes I know but what I don't know is where she is. As soon as I find out I will kill not only her but anyone else. My sire told me to keep Jasper away from Isabella because of her being his mate. Although she never did say anything else.

I wonder why?

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. Oh the picture on the image is what Lilith's weapon looks like. I did have to work on it but I hope you get the picture. Any way, Iza and Jasper still haven't met yet. He keeps missing her by such a slim margin. (laughs evilly) I wonder why. Because when they do meet I …... Oops I almost gave it away. Sorry but you will just have to wait for the next chapter. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – Nope still don't own anything. I decided that I am going to wait the following Monday til I go see Breaking Dawn: Part 2. That way all the younger girls will be in school. In fact my mother and I are going. I'm 25 getting ready to be 26 and my mother is in her 50s. I'll be nice to her because she is on facebook along with me. Now onto the next chapter. Oh and Jasper still wont see Isabella just yet. But someone else is going to get a big surprise.**

**Review:**

"_**We really have nothing to worry about Edward." I promised him. Because we will not last til the end of the week. I mentally added keeping my mental shield up.**_

_**I stood and headed to the computer. Shopping was the only thing that could get my mind off the dratted future. How I hated that Bella lived. Oh yes I know but what I don't know is where she is. As soon as I find out I will kill not only her but anyone else. My sire told me to keep Jasper away from Isabella because of her being his mate. Although she never did say anything else.**_

_**I wonder why?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Mystery Person's Pov**0o-

"She is dead brother." I couldn't believe what I saw. "Maria, our sister is dead."

Vladimir scoffed at me. "We knew that she would be taken down." He turned and sat down in the throne of our new home. "Who killed her?" He would not look so calm in a little bit.

"Lilith." I watched as his eyes grew wide.

He stood and started to pace. "No that is not possible." He kept his eyes on the floor. "She had vanished about 20 years ago." he stopped and looked at me. "Could she have been reborn?"

I nodded my head. "She must have." I closed my eyes and tried to think of a reason for her do this. "She must have had a reason."

Vladimir looked at me with a stern look. "I believe that we should contact Maria's first fledgling, don't you?" His head was tilted to the side. I nodded in agreement.

"Do you know where Mary is?" I had not kept track of the girl.

Vladimir smirked. "Don't I always know where everyone is?" He turned and walked out the door.

If Lilith was back why did she return and why did she use her gift of rebirth. From what we remember she could only use it once more since her last life. Shaking my head I decided to contact my spy. I knew he would not fail me.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

Sitting on the plane with my children was something that I had not done in over 20 years.

"Is something wrong mother?" Demetri asked as he twisted in his seat to look back at me.

I nodded. "I just realized how much I have missed my children." I smiled and stood. "Being back has brought me so much more than I first thought possible."

"We missed you as well, Mother." Jane said standing up and coming towards me.

I pulled her into my arms and held her like when she was human. Alec smiled sadly and I opened my other arm for him. He came to me immediately. I knew that my children missed me badly. Even though they were loyal to my three eldest son's, Aro, Caius and Marcus, they were my children and loved me unconditionally. Jane and Alec had the hardest life as humans which is the reason I took them and changed them. I knew from the first day I heard about the 'Witch Twins' I knew they would be part of my family.

"Now is there any thing that I should know about?" I looked around at the others in the plane.

Laurent and Irina shook their heads as they bowed their heads. I knew that they were shocked to be in the presence of their Mother. Most vampires were because they did not know until I told them. Jane and Alec moved back to their seats holding hands. I could see their joy on their faces, for me being home, yet the sadness. Demetri did not say anything but I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Demetri, is something the matter?" I asked moving slowly to his side. I did not want the plane to tilt with my fast movement.

"Something has happened while you were being reborn." His eyes held sorrow.

I looked at Victoria who shook her head not knowing. I looked at Eleazar and Carmen and noted that they had sad expressions on their faces as well. I looked back at my 'true' son. I knew of only one thing that had happened to cause such a sadness in my family.

"Does this have to do with Didyme?" I asked softly. I could tell that they were all shocked. "You forget that I am your Mother. I knew that she had passed because I had seen her in the after life before I was brought back." I smiled at them. "I do have a message yet it is only for Marcus. I need to tell him who killed her because they are still part of family." I gritted my teeth.

How I hated that I found out who killed one of my first daughters. Aro would be rather upset when he found out yet I was the most shocked. It was against everything he believed in to kill someone yet he did. Shaking my head I banished the vile thoughts. I needed to deal with one thing at a time. Next was to deal with Alice and Edward. Oh how much fun this would be.

-o0**Aro's Pov**0o-

As I sat in my study I felt Marcus coming towards me. I frowned as I stood and headed to the door. I wondered why my quite brother would come to me. As I opened the door I found him and Felix standing there. I smiled and moved to let them in. I shut the door behind them and turned to see them facing me.

"To what do I owe to your visit?" I looked from Felix to Marcus.

Marcus nodded and motioned for Felix to answer. Felix stepped forward and held out his hand. I immediately felt the connection of my gift.

I could hear a phone call between him and Demetri telling him that he had a special gift for all of us. I knew that it was mother. I pulled away not needed all the deal tails of what they were speaking about. I looked from Marcus to Felix.

"Did you tell Caius?" I asked quietly. Marcus nodded and so did Felix.

"We wanted you to know that way you can everyone ready for company." Marcus said to me in his bored tone. "They should be arriving within the hour. Demetri has gotten on board the train and is headed to the airport where I and Felix will be picking them up."

I nodded and smiled as I clapped my hands together. "Then I shall get the Cullens into the throne room to wait for our guest." I smiled. "I am sure she will like some rest after the long journey so tell her to take as long as she wishes. We will wait for her in there."

Felix grinned and nodded before taking off to get the car for Marcus. I turned to my brother. "Will you be taking any one else?" I tilted my head to the side.

"No Caius said he will stay here." I knew what he meant by that. If Caius left then the rumors would start. Marcus and Felix leave the castle all the time. Thus leaving no one to guess what they are up to. I knew that Mother would have guest yet I didn't know how many. I also wondered if mother had many gifts this time. The last life she had was about 3 or 4. Shaking my head I went to gather the Cullen's. I was rather surprised when Carlisle and Esme were the only ones that were present with Edward and Alice.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I paced in Edward's and my room worrying on what he would do when he found out what I just did. I couldn't believe I missed this. I should have seen it. Bella fit into our world far better than some of the vampires that were turned. My sire is really going to be pissed at me but then again the last vision I had of her blacked out right in the center. She was taking to someone named Lilith. However the girl looked like Bella.

Then I found out from my sire's brothers' found out that the Mother of all vampires is back and could be coming to Volterra because the Kings were her sons. Oh this is bad. I need to get Edward and leave before anyone finds out that we know. I look at the door and jump when he is standing there with a worried look on his face.

"So you believe that Bella is Lilith?" He stared at me with dark eyes.

I nodded. "I should have seen it." I felt my self shake. "If Bella is Lilith then its only a matter of time before she shows up here." I looked up at him letting the vision of My sire run in my head.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He walked into the room and shut the door.

"Maria wished for me to keep Jasper's mate away from him." I bit my lip. "I knew that his mate was Bella thus the reason I wanted you to go after her. If she was connected to you she wouldn't feel the pull to him."

Edward nodded. "I understand all that but what does this have to do with Lilith?" I could tell that he was rather upset.

"I think that Lilith is Bella." I felt cold for the first time in along time. "If she is then we are going to burn for what we did to her. If Bella finds out that we planned to keep her away from Jasper then she will surely kill us."

Edward nodded. "Then we will be long gone before she gets here." he smiled and took my hand. "Come lets go to Vladimir and Stefan. They will keep us safe."

I nodded searching the future. "It seems that this plan will only keep us alive a little while longer." I looked into his now red eyes.

"Then we will make the most of it." Edward said sweetly as he pulled me into his arms. "I know that with you by my side that nothing can go wrong. Lilith may be Bella but I highly doubt it. I called Jacob and he told me that Bella is still in Forks. So there is no way that Bella is Lilith."

I sighed and leaned into his embrace. I had a very bad feeling that something was coming and our end was nearer than we first thought.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

As Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie, Emmett and I sat on the plane going to Italy I was rather surprised when we arrived to the airport and were escorted into a private hanger and were ushered into a private jet. Peter just smirked as he entered and finally about a half an hour we were taking off. Now I sat in front of Peter and Charlotte with my arms crossed.

"So will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I glared at Peter.

Peter sighed and nodded. "It all started about a week after I was changed.' He took a hold of Charlotte's hand and squeezed. "It was about the same time you went to find Charlotte. As Maria and you took off another female came to me and told em that she wished to speak to me but I needed to get away. She told me about my gift and how it worked then took off before you and Maria came back."

I was rather shocked. I always thought that Peter had always known how use his gift. That is what he told everyone. I looked at Charlotte and she just smiled. Did she know all this? I looked back at Peter and he nodded. Fucker knew what I was going to ask next. I bet he didn't think I would ask this.

"So what does this have to do with Bella Swan?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I can answer that." Came a male voice behind me. When is stood up I was completely shocked.

What the Hell is **HE** doing here?!

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Can anyone guess who it is? Well you guys will find out in the next chapter however I know as of right now. I know I am really mean and evil and ya-ta ya-ta ya-ta. Please review and keep reading...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. Yes I know that I am a bitch and evil and mean but that keeps turning out great chapters which keeps you all coming back so I know that you all love me. Oh and no one guessed who the mystery guest is. Well you will find out in this chapter. Their pov is first. ? You will just have to wait and see!**

**Review:**

_**I was rather shocked. I always thought that Peter had always known how use his gift. That is what he told everyone. I looked at Charlotte and she just smiled. Did she know all this? I looked back at Peter and he nodded. Fucker knew what I was going to ask next. I bet he didn't think I would ask this.**_

"_**So what does this have to do with Bella Swan?" I asked crossing my arms.**_

"_**I can answer that." Came a male voice behind me. When is stood up I was completely shocked.**_

_**What the Hell is HE doing here?!**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**!SURPRISE!**

-o0**Charlie's Pov**0o-

Standing here on the plane with the vampire, Peter Whitlock, that called Jake saying he needed my help was rather shocking to say the least. However when I saw that Jasper Hale, or should I say Whitlock, sat there I was beyond shocked. So this was my daughter's mate. Interesting. Lilith had told me all about the God of War yet I didn't put the two together. He looked so tame with the Cullen's. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie. I raised an eyebrow because the young heiress was looking at me with anger.

"Is there a problem Ms. Hale?" I smirked at her shocked expression. I turned to Emmett. I heard from Marcus about how Emmett McCarty was turned rather horrifying. Mauled by a bear, that would have sucked.

Peter on the other hand was smirking his ass off if that was even possible. I walked over and took a seat next to Jasper and leaned back with my arms crossed over my chest. I was rather comfortable in the presence of these vampires yet I knew they could kill me before I could blink.

"So where should I begin?" I looked around at all the dumb faces.

"About how in the hell you know about us!?" Rose hissed as she stood over me.

I snorted and shook my head. "For someone of your status you are quite the drama queen." I looked over at Emmett and pointed towards Rose. "Is she always like this?" I could hear snickering to the right. I glanced over and saw Charlotte laughing.

Rose let out something I think was a shriek mixed with a yell as she turned and stormed to the back of the plane. I stared wide eyed at her display. I chuckled as I turned around in my seat and looked innocently at the others there.

"What?" I looked at each of them. Jasper cleared his throat. So I looked over at him. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us how you knew about us and vampires?" Jasper started.

"I wanna know if you have always know what we are?" Emmett sounded like a kid in the candy store.

"Of course I have always known. It wasn't that hard to figure out." I thought back to when Renee and I were still together. "It all started when Bella's Mother, Renee, and I got married and found out that she would have a hard time getting pregnant." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"We had been to ever doctor that Renee and I could think of and all of them said the same thing. It would take a miracle for her to get pregnant and have a baby." I took a very needed breath. "We had just arrived home when there was a knock on the door. It was a woman that we had seen in the doctors' office. She was unearthly beautiful and rather strange. She asked if she could come in because she had heard about our problem and could help us. All she needed for us to do was to have an open mind." I looked around at the vampires in the room. I noticed that Rosalie had come back in. I smiled but continued.

"I invited her in and her and Renee spoke while I took a quick detour upstairs." I decided to skip a couple of things. "After I came back down I could see that Renee had hope in her eyes and she pleaded for me to sit down and listen to this woman who introduced herself as Lilith." I heard gasp around the room.

"You met the Mother of all vampires and lived?" Rosalie asked with a shocked expression. I just smirked.

I also nodded but continued. "I did but as I listened to her she told me about herself. That she was in fact the Mother of all Vampires. I couldn't believe she was real until she used one of her many gifts on me."

"What was her gift?" Charlotte asked. "From what I understand in each of her lives she is granted certain gifts that would be of use in the time she would be alive." She smiled as she sat in her chair as though this was not surprising to her at all.

Peter nodded. "Please continue, Charlie." Peter said as he took a hold of Charlottes' hand. I just grinned. Even though I was not a vampire I could tell that those two were meant to be together. I sighed in not knowing who I was meant to be with. I brought myself out of my inner musings as I began where I left off.

"She could read minds." I told them. "As soon as she told me that she would give me a child but it would only be my child until she was bitten by a vampire. The vampire would not have to inject any venom but bite her. Lilith told us that she had visited an old enchantress and found out that she was destined to be our child thus the reason Renee was having trouble getting pregnant. We agreed and after a few seconds of her telling us that she would meet us again when she was born she walked out our home. The next thing Renee and I know she is coming up pregnant." I finished with a shrug.

"I don't know what happened to her after that." I smiled sadly. "Of course I was always prepare for the day and when I saw the Cullens I knew it was only a matter of time. I talked to billy and he told me that she would be safe with the Cullens but if vampires were in the area she would have to worry because others would follow their scent."

"I wonder where Lilith went." Emmett asked his shoulders slumped. Rose was rubbing his back.

"She came to me." Peter injected into the conversation.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I was rather excited when the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. I knew that Marcus and Felix were going to meet us at the airport however I needed to feed before I headed to the castle. I looked over at the others and noticed that their eyes were black as well. I could tell that Bree would have even more trouble than the rest of us. Sighing I went over to her and hit her in the back of the neck. Riley stood quickly and growled at me.

"Why did you do that?" He snarled. I turned and raised a brow.

"If she would have entered the airport we would have had a massacre on our hands." I turned to Bree and picked her up handing her to her mate. "She will be out until we land and through the airport. Just tell everyone that she took some medication and it made her drowsy." I went back to my seat. Victoria was looking at me with a smile along with Eleazar, Laurent, Irina and Carmen.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Irina whispered if she could have blushed she would have.

"I know of you." I tilted my head to the side. "I even know about how Sasha was taken from you." I frown. I had hoped that the immortal children could be tamed as well.

"We did not know of him." her eyes were down casted. I stood from my seat and went to her. Laurent just sat there with his arms around her shoulders.

"It is fine." I told her raising her eyes to mine. "I have meant your mother as well as the young boy that was with her. They are happy in the afterlife together and await for the arrival of your sisters and you. She just asks to stay here for as long as you can." I winked at her. She returned my wink with a smile.

"_Please fasten your seat belts we will be landing soon."_ Came an announcement across the radio.

I moved over to my seat and buckled my belt even though I did not need it. I like to keep up the appearance of a human. I saw that the others followed. I felt wonderful to be home again. I turned to see how Demetri was doing and realized that he had closed his eyes. I could hear his low heart rate even. He was sleeping. He only ever slept in my presence. Feeling eyes on me I turned to see that Jane and Alec were smiling.

"He has not slept in over 20 years." Jane whispered. "He told us that he didn't feel safe." I just nodded keeping my mouth closed. I didn't want to wake him if it had been so long. No wonder he was ecstatic that I was home. He could get a good night sleep.

We could feel when the plane stopped. I woke up Demetri and Riley carried Bree. I was so glad to be home.

-o0**Aro's Pov**0o-

I was sitting in my study when I heard chatting in the hall. I went to my door and listened. I was rather surprised that they were speaking about what they were when they knew that most of the hallways were occupied by at least some of the guards. Smirking I opened the door and watched as Alice and Edward jumped as I opened the door.

"Why don't you come into my study and we can speak about this." I offered. _It is not a request._ I thought to Edward. He nodded as he took Alice's hand and lead her into my study. I smiled sweetly as I shut the door behind them. I went to my desk and took my chair.

"What all did you hear, Aro?" Edward asked me. I could tell that he was reading my mind however I was not thinking in English but an old language that hardly anyone could translate.

"Everything my young friend." I told him as I looked at Alice. "It is rather disturbing that you would try to kill young Isabella when you knew that she was the Major's mate." I tilted my head to the side. "How did you find this out?" I kept my face expressionless.

"I saw it." Alice was lying to me and I knew it. Smiling I held out my hand.

"May I?" I asked. Alice smiled and placed her hand in mine.

"Did you know Alice that if you have memories hidden from me I will be able to find them." I asked her innocently. I could smell the bitterness of her fear. "Now is there anything that I must be told before I look?" I cut my eyes to Edward then back to Alice. She just held her head tall and shook her head.

"No I have nothing to hide." She sounded confidant however I would put that to the test.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

Seeing Charlie on the plane was shock not only to me but to Rose and Emmett. None of us could believe that he had known about us this whole time and let his daughter hang out with us anyway. I looked at Peter and wondered why he hide this from me.

"Why did she go to you?" I couldn't help but ask. Why would Lilith go to Peter knowing that she would be reborn again but only as a human?

Peter looked almost sick and his emotions weren't that great either. Closing his eyes he took an unneeded breath. "She asked me to kill her that way she could be reborn. Each time she uses her gift she needs to be burnt and then thrown into the ocean. Only then can her gift work." he opened his eyes and looked at all of us. "Water is a entryway to the other side." He shrugged. "Or so she told me."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah that's what she told Renee and I." He looked at everyone. "She didn't go into detail but she did tell us that Renee could only drink water until she became pregnant. I guess that answered that question I have always had." He grinned slightly.

I suddenly realized that he was still human. "Why have the Volturi not taken action against you?" I asked knowing that they never aloud a human to know and live as a human or live period.

Charlie smirked. "Why do you think?" He got a shit eating grin on his face just like Peter gets. "They like having a human on the inside as Aro says." he gave us a casual shrug.

Peter was grinning which could only meant he knew. Smug fucker. Charlotte was just as shocked as Rose and Emmett. I was just glad that I would be with my mate soon. But then again I needed to find Edward and Alice. If they knew about Bella then why did Alice always tell me that we were mates?

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. So how did everyone like my mystery person. No one would have guessed that I brought Charlie to Volterra. Well lets just say that he needs to be there because well I cant say just yet... All I will say is that he is needed for Lilith. That is all you are getting out of me. Now keep reading and reviewing. Next chapter will be up soon...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I am so happy that you all like the last chapters. I thought that most of you would not get that Charlie would be on the plane. Oh and yes Iza is going to meeting Alice and Edward. Oh and Carlisle is here as well. Remember when Lilith said that she needed to speak with Marcus? Well lets just say that Esme, Rose and Emmett along with Jasper are going to be surprised. Now onward...**

**Review:**

_**I suddenly realized that he was still human. "Why have the Volturi not taken action against you?" I asked knowing that they never aloud a human to know and live as a human or live period.**_

_**Charlie smirked. "Why do you think?" He got a shit eating grin on his face just like Peter gets. "They like having a human on the inside as Aro says." he gave us a casual shrug.**_

_**Peter was grinning which could only meant he knew. Smug fucker. Charlotte was just as shocked as Rose and Emmett. I was just glad that I would be with my mate soon. But then again I needed to find Edward and Alice. If they knew about Bella then why did Alice always tell me that we were mates?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Carlisle's Pov**0o-

Standing in front of Caius and Marcus was rather daunting. I had never felt more uneasy in my whole undead life. I held onto Esme's hand tightly because I did not like the way that Marcus was looking at her. I knew of his gift yet I did not like the fact that he was looking at me with distaste while he was looking at Esme with pleasure. I cleared my throat as to get their attentions. Caius looked at me.

"Is there a problem Dr. Cullen?" His cold tone had little effect on me because I knew what he was like.

"I was wondering when Aro will be arriving?" I could feel Esme shiver next to me. I cut my eyes to Marcus and noticed that his eyes have never left her.

"He will get here when he can." Marcus looked at me with a look that I have never seen on his face before. Hatred. "He is taken care of your two children as we speak."

Esme gasped. "What do you mean?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes then looked back at Marcus. I growled lowly as my eyes went to Marcus.

"They have lied to everyone and will be prosecuted once a couple more guest arrive." He answered. "Did you know that they came here to kill the human Isabella Swan?" His eyes were blank but I knew something was going on.

Esme shook her head. "I had no idea." She had venom in her eyes that would never fall. "Why would they do that? Edward is Bella's mate." She tried to argue with him.

Marcus stood and I moved in front of my mate. He narrowed his eyes. With a flick of his wrist I was held against the wall by one of the other guards. I snarled and snapped but it did no good. Marcus went to Esme and took her hand. She gasped as soon as his hand met hers. I knew then why he hated me. Esme was not my true mate. I hissed and tried to fight but stopped when I saw that Aro followed by a small group enter. I immediately knew some of them. Eleazar, Carmen, Laurent, Irina and Victoria. I hissed seeing her.

"If you want to kill someone who tried to kill Isabella then kill that bitch of a red head." I snarled trying to get out of his arms. Then Demetri entered and moved in front of me.

"I would keep quiet if I were you." He snapped in my face then turned and went to stand with the others.

When another pair of foot steps started towards the throne room everyone's eyes were on the door. I couldn't understand why they were looking in the direction but I decided that it must have been important. I could feel that something was going to happen and I vaguely wondered if Alice had seen this happening when we first arrived in Forks. She would have said something wouldn't she?

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

Jane and Alec were walking beside me while Felix was walking in front of me. Marcus said it would be a shock for everyone. I was told that Edward and Alice were in the dungeons awaiting the time for me to speak with them. I was rather proud of my children. They have done well in my absence. I knew Jasper was close because the pull in my chest was lightening up. I smiled as we stopped in front of the doors. I was rather surprised by Carlisle's sudden outburst. It was quite amusing.

I heard Aro warning everyone in the room. I could hear Esme sobbing. I knew that Marcus would be with her. I was rather surprised when Didyme told me that Esme was not Carlisle's true mate but Marcus' was. She told me that she rounded his rough edges for Esme. I was sadden yet happy at the same time. I would be Lilith in here and not show any mercy. Just like they showed none to me. I grinned and nodded for Felix to open the door.

As we walked in there were a couple of gasp yet I kept my head held up high. I would not let them talk down to me. I was their Mother for crying out loud. I smirked when I saw Esme looked from Marcus to me. He nodded and she rushed to my side. Jane and Alec tensed but I whispered that it would be alright.

"Oh my baby!" Esme grabbed me in a bear hug and held me close to her. "I am so sorry for leaving you, Bella."

I chuckled and pulled back. "Then you all are in for quite a shock." I told her moving out of her arms as I moved to my throne that was now seated in front of everyone elses.

My son's thrones were sitting there. The two in the center were for myself and Jasper, which he should be here shortly. Then Marcus and Aro were on my left while Demetri and Caius were on Jasper's Right. I sat down and looked at all of them. Aro had taken his seat as well as Demetri. All eyes were on the empty throne to my right. I knew that Carlisle was thinking about that. He was frowning as he tried to figure it out.

"If no one is going to tell them then I will." I huffed and looked around at my son's. They all nodded for me to answer.

Just as I was about to speak the doors were thrown open and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Charlie walked in. Charlie went right to me and hugged me. I raised a brow and charlie looked over at Peter. I rolled my eyes. I should have known he would do some shit like this. As my eyes went back to Jasper's I could tell that he was rather pissed. I smirked as I returned to my seat since I stood for my father.

Charlie moved to his seat that was next to Demetri. It was behind Caius and Demetri since father was still human. I could see that Victoria was staring at my father with wide eyes. I would address that later. Rosalie snarled as she moved towards the thrones. Jane and Alec were in front of her before she could move a toe. I cleared my throat and Jane as well as Alec moved back to their spots. Rosalie looked wide eyed from me to them.

"Let me introduce myself since the golden eyes have failed to realize who I am." I looked at each of the faces that I knew.

Victoria was smiling, Esme was shocked, Carlisle was shocked, upset and angry. I wonder why? I mentally shrugged I deal with him later. I looked at Jasper and noticed that he just stood there with his back straight and his eyes were narrowed and black. I knew that the Major was out. I just smiled sweetly at him. I then turned back to the others that were there.

"My true name is Lilith." I stood and let my true hair color come out.

It was a mixture of dark and light. My eyes started to glow and I grew slightly. I had taken on my human from before we entered so I looked just like their Bella only in vampire form. Now I was truly Lilith. Thus I let her out to deal with all of the traitors. I heard the gasp and mummers as I had my eyes closed. I could hear Charlie's heart beat go faster as he realized that I was not lying all those years ago. When I opened my eyes they were locked on Jasper's. He had only seen me one time and he was feral thus the reason of my reborn. His eyes wide as Peter and Charlotte along with the rest of the guard including Esme, Charlie, Eleazar, Carmen, Victoria, Bree, Riley, Irina and Laurent bowed at my feet.

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

I smiled as I looked around the room. It had been over 20 years since I had been home and stayed. I looked at the only two that had to be retrained. I smirked and the Jane and Felix were cringing behind Alice and Edward. They both knew that I was looking at the Seer and Mind reader but they hated when I smirked because it meant that someone was going to get hurt. I started forward and watched as everyone that was in front of me stood and moved out of the way. Their heads were down with their hands folded in front of them. All except Jasper. Of course I didn't expect him to. He was an Alpha after all.

"You must be Mary-Alice Brandon." I said as I stood in front of _Alice_. "You do realize that it was I that gave you this gift in both your human and vampire form."

Her eyes grew wide. "You're lying." She spat at my face.

I snorted. "That is not a good way to treat _your_ Mother." I grabbed her by the throat and pulled her away from Jane. I walked in the center of the room with her hanging by her throat in my outstretched hand. I could feel my anger building.

"Your Not My Mother!" Alice screamed as loud as she could.

I looked up at her. "Really?" I tilted my head to the right. "Then who is? I was lead to believe that you knew nothing of your past." I could see the fear in her eyes. "Tell them or I will, Mary." With the use of her first name she started to tremble. There was only one person that called her that other than the Romanians, Maria.

Alice slowly nodded her head before I dropped her on the ground. She fell so hard that she made and indent in the marble floor. I grinned as I backed away from her. I encased her in a physical shield that way she could not run or escape. I had her right where I wanted her. Of course no one could get to her other than me either. I smirked at the thought. I could see out of the corner of my eye that my mate was trying to hold back his dark half. I smiled wider as I looked onto Alice. I was going to make them wish that they were anything but immortal.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I looked on as Isabella held Alice by the throat. I was shocked at the sight of it. Never in all my life had I seen something so scary and erotic in all my living and undead life. Her hair was a perfect mixture of black and white as it layed in waves down her back and stops at her butt. I had seen her eyes as soon as I entered and I must admit that her eyes were captivating. The green was hypnotizing.

I could feel her lust rise and noted that her green eyes were locked on me but quickly diverted back to Alice. I looked at Alice and felt fear, hatred and anger. A quite intriguing mixture that was aimed at Iza or should I say Lilith. I could see the necklace that was around her neck. It was rather odd because of the scythe that was hanging on the end. Shaking my head mentally I tried to pay attention. I needed to hear what was going on.

"Well are you going to speak or should I make you?" Lilith hissed moving off her throne. I had to admit that the Major started to struggle in his chains.

"I-I'll tell t-them." Alice stuttered. I almost busted up laughing at the fact that miss prime and proper stuttered. She was a vampire for Christ sakes.

"Don't tell them shit Alice!" Edward yelled from his place in Felix grasp. "If Vlad and Stef don't kill you then I will!" His struggles became more erratic.

My eyes whipped to Lilith when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. My eyes grew wide as I saw the small necklace transform into a scythe that was about a foot or two taller than Lilith. It shined and shimmered in the light yet the black on it was daunting. I looked back at Edward and found the most fear I have ever felt from some one.

Lilith tilted her head to the side. "Is there a problem that I can help you with Eddie boy?" She snarled as she kept her voice even.

He snapped at her and tried to escape Felix's grasp. I was rather surprised when Felix let him go. I was about to lunge for him when I was met by a barrier around not only me but everyone else in the room. I couldn't see it before but I could now. No wonder everyone wasn't moving. I turned my eyes back to Edward and found him mere inches from Lilith's face. Her eyes were no longer green but pure black.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I knew that I could stop my fate any longer. Edward and I were going to die because of something stupid we did. I dropped my head in knowing that I was truly sorry yet at the same time I wasn't. The only thing I did wrong was try to kill Jasper's mate Bella. But if she was destined to be a vampire again then there was no way that I could have done anything different that would have stopped it.

I glanced up at Edward and felt my heart break when I noticed that he was now in the same kind of barrier I was in. This was my vision coming to life. Lilith looked down at me and smirked. I couldn't help but cringe back into the barrier that she placed around me. I cleared my throat and decided it was time to talk before Edward dug us an early grave.

"It started when I woke up in this life as a vampire." I started. "Maria was the one who changed me but only because I could see things while human and she needed me to get her major back. After about a week after my training I received a vision of him in the diner and told maria about it. She told me that I must meet him and keep tabs. I was to do anything to make sure he was never to meet his mate. For if he did she would have no way of keeping him under her thumb." I bit my lip and rung my hands as I looked around at all the pissed off faces.

The only one that really worried me was Jasper's. I knew he was fighting extremely hard to keep the Major locked up. I had only seen him fight in the southern wars once but it was threw a vision. I cringed at the memory. I also felt as Edward also gagged.

"Continue your story." Lilith purred with a grin on her face.

I swallowed and nodded. "It wasn't til we reached Forks that I knew for certain that Bella was Jasper's mate." I cut my eyes to Edward. He was glaring at me. "It was Edwards idea to get Bella to fall in love with him that way she couldn't feel the mating pull. I convinced Jasper that we still were mated and nothing could change it. No matter what I tried though he still wanted to be around Bella but the threat of his blood thirst was the only thing we could think of. It was only then were we able to keep him from you with the others help. None of them knew anything about this besides Edward and myself." I bowed my head and hoped that what ever happened would be quick.

Lilith stood before me. "You finally might be able to redeem yourself however for Edward Cullen his time is up." My head went up to look at her in the eyes. "He has done a lot more than what you two were put up to."

I didn't know what was going to happen but I had no idea what she was talking about now. I just bowed my head and tried to keep calm. If I played my cards right I would be able to buy next years clothing before the end of the month. I hid a smile that was trying to surface. I would hate to live in a world without my mate but if I got to live then I would be alright in the long run. I mean come on there area lot of males in the world.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok I need my readers to tell me what they would like to see done with Alice and Edward. Carlisle is also going to be in a lot of trouble but who would have guessed that Marcus and Esme got together. I also hinted about another mating but I would like to see if anyone can tell me who? Now keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I want to applaud my readers. You all are right! YEAH! It is Charlie and Victoria. (Claps for my readers) Now here is the next chapter. We all get to see what Lilith has planned for Mr. Edward Cullen. Hehehehe! The movie was awesome! You all need to watch it if you already haven't. Now Onward...**

**Note - **

'_Jasper's thoughts'_

'_**Major's thoughts'**_

**Review:**

_**Lilith stood before me. "You finally might be able to redeem yourself however for Edward Cullen his time is up." My head went up to look at her in the eyes. "He has done a lot more than what you two were put up to."**_

_**I didn't know what was going to happen but I had no idea what she was talking about now. I just bowed my head and tried to keep calm. If I played my cards right I would be able to buy next years clothing before the end of the month. I hid a smile that was trying to surface. I would hate to live in a world without my mate but if I got to live then I would be alright in the long run. I mean come on there are a lot of males in the world.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I could feel everyone's emotions and the only ones that were scared at all were Edward and Charlie. I could understand both of their reasoning's. Edward for facing The Mother of all Vampires. As for Charlie... the guy was a human in a room with about 20 vampires. However I kept my eyes on Lilith as well as Edward. He was floating above the ground about 5 ft. It was rather shocking if you would have just walked in.

Lilith glanced from each of the vampires that were in the throne room and Charlie. Then looked back at Edward. His fist were clenched at his side and his eyes were jet black with hatred and anger. I could feel the Major under the surface wanted to be let go. He knew that his mate was near and he wished to claim her. The others be damned.

'_She will be ours when we are alone.' _I tried to reason with him. I didn't want to scare her. I closed my eyes to calm down which was not helping. I knew that the major would take over it was only a matter of time before I lost control.

'_**You do realize that this is our 'mother' right.'**_ The Major snorted. **_'She knows about us and our past. Just let me out.' _**He ordered.

'_No.' _I tried to keep him back but I knew that no matter how hard I try I would lose. The major was really stubborn.

'_**I'll take that last statement as a compliment.'**_ I could hear him chuckling as he took over.

I could feel the chains weighing me down from the Major taking over. I just had to sit back and enjoy the ride. I just prayed that he didn't piss anyone off. We were in Volterra at the moment. I did not feel like killing anyone today. Unless it was that evil pixie. Oh I knew the things I could do to her. I couldn't help the smirked that came to my face. I begged him to at least get her alone first. He silently growled at me said something about taking his fun away. I just snorted and told him her father was here. He mentally cringed agreeing. We couldn't do that to our mate in front of her father. The things we were going to do to her were for private only.

It was the one thing that the major and I agreed on.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I was finally out. As I opened my eyes I looked around and noticed that everyone was frowning at me. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. Alice's eyes grew wide and fearful. She knew that _**I**_ was the one out and not Jasper. I cut my eyes to Lilith's and smirked. Her eyes were racking over my body. I could help the growl that came from my chest.

Peter snickered behind me and I turned snapping. "Is somethin' funny boy?" I kept my eyes narrowed and on his.

He shook his head and bowed it all the while tilting it to the side. Charlotte did the same. I just smirked as I turned to see that Lilith as glaring at me. Aro and the other kings were just sitting there watching her as if it was Fucking Christmas. I just shook my head and looked at her with my arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?" I drawled.

Lilith snorted. "If you are done with your little _'coming out'_ I would like to finish my business." She had one hand on her hip while the other was holding the scythe on her shoulder.

'_**She is so fucking hot.'**_ I couldn't help but imagine on her hands and knees in front of me.

'_Pay attention!' _Jasper screamed in the back of my mind. I mentally rolled my eyes as I bowed and stepped back. I would buy my time with the little girl. I looked back to watch as she brought Edward in his little bubble barrier over to her. He was unable to get to her but I felt everyone's anxiety. I gritted my teeth as I tried to put away the others emotions. I needed to concentrate. Being locked away has really weakened me, us.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I watched the Major out of the corner of my left eye as I kept my main attention on Mr. Edward Masen Cullen. I could see that Demetri now had Carlisle. I smiled at Edward and turned my eyes to Demetri and Carlisle.

"Bring me the traitors, my son." I called to him.

Demetri's eyes sparkled with my acknowledgment of him being my son. He quickly replaced his mask of indifference and nodded his head as he ushered Carlisle forward. Oh how I was going to love this little bit of revenge for my sweet girl, Didyme and her mate, Marcus. Yes it was true but since Marcus had done nothing but grieve when he could have taken his life he was rewarded with another.

Since Carlisle has proven to not care for women then he is going to receive his punishment just as Edward. Some one behind me cleared their throat. I was rather surprised but turned anyway. I knew that neither of the traitors were going to hurt me or anyone else ever again. I raised a brow when I found that it was my next to the middle son, Aro. I tilted my head to the side and waited for him to speak. When he didn't I decided I would.

"Is there a reason you wish to interrupt me?" I asked softly. I would not speak harshly to my son's.

Aro nodded and stepped forward slightly. "Carlisle has done no..." I had to cut him off.

"Oh but my son he has!" I smiled and let him take my hand.

He eagerly took my hand and bowed his head while he closed his eyes. I knew what he was seeing. It was the conversation that I was allowed to keep after being bitten once again. Didyme was telling me about how and who had killed her after they- Aro, Marcus and Caius- had left for the war. What my children didn't know was that I was long dead before then because of one of my former lives depended on it.

I had always hidden the truth because I needed it for this day. After he heard it all his eyes snapped open and they were pitch black. I smirked and leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He bent down for me to do so. He kept his mouth in a thin line as he backed up and retook his seat. I nodded turning around. I looked at Felix and tilted my head towards Marcus. He would need to be kept back.

I would give both Carlisle and Edward their punishment along with Alice. Yet since Alice had done some 'good' even though it was for her own gain I would make her pay. Oh yes I would. I turned back and grinned at both of the males that were now being held down on their knees before me by Demetri and Riley. I had asked Riley to do so before we entered. I needed some one _**I**_ trusted holding that one.

I took my scythe off my shoulder. "Now where was I?" I smiled at each of them. "Oh yes I was going to tell all of these good vampires just what you have done against your own kind and has kept it hidden from you kings." Carlisle frowned as he shook his head.

"I have done nothing." He argued. Edward just hissed at me and tried to lunge. I clicked my tongue twice as I shook my head.

"Oh my dear Carlisle." I cooed as I gave him a soft look. "Do you not remember killing Didyme?" I asked innocently. I knew that Felix had a hold of Marcus but I did not think that Aro would attack him, how wrong I was.

There was a blur that flew by me and slammed Carlisle up against the wall. Aro had him by the throat and he was about to tear it off. I knew only to well about the anger and rage that he was feeling. She was his sister after all. I sighed and walked calmly pass Edward and went to Aro who still had Carlisle in his hands. Sulpicia had come in the room feeling her mates anger. Athenodora had taken Charlie out of the room because it was no longer safe.

There was growling all around me. "Aro you must stop and let me take care of him." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "If you don't I will remove you. If you need to be reminded I am still in my newborn stage in this body."

His body tensed for a fraction of a second then he quickly released him and went to Marcus. "You will take care of this here while I take care of brother." He looked at Esme. "Esme do you wish to follow?"

She looked from Marcus to Carlisle then back to Marcus. "I'll go with you." She whispered. With a nod all three of them dashed out of the room. I was silently happy that she did so. Even though she needed to work on herself she was still a good woman. A flick of my wrist brought Carlisle into a bubble barrier that was similar to Edwards. I hovered him next to Edward and sat him down rather hard. I smirked.

"Oops." I shrugged as I moved around them. "Now as I was saying, you were the one who killed Aro's sister and Marcus' mate at the time. Do you deny it?" I asked him with my scythe firmly in my hand. I knew that Lucifer was waiting for a fledgeling from Aro.

"I did not..."

That was all he was able to get out when I swung my scythe and cut him in half. Instantly he caught fire and turned to ash quicker than you could blink. I smirked as I righted it and turned to Edward who was shaking like a leaf in the wind. I could hear mummers but I knew that was to be expected. I was also glad that Bella's father was no longer in here to witness this. He was after all human. Even though I would not wish him changed he is after all Victoria's mate if I am not mistaken. However I have some things that need to be discussed with Charlie first.

I turned my gaze to Edward who was growling at me. "Now do you deny that you knew that Carlisle took a life of a kings wife?" I asked with my scythe at my side. I kept my eyes locked on his.

"He must have hidden it from me." He told me. I cut my eyes to Jasper -er- the Major who nodded. He was being truthful.

"Be as it may you still have done things that most would deem vile." I told him my voice even. "Making a human fall in love with you then run away knowing that you left her in danger of vampires. If Victoria did wish to kill me I would have been dead long ago after you left me in the middle of the woods after telling me that I was nothing but a distraction. That you never loved me and only wished to pass a few years. Did I forget anything?" I tilted my head to the side. I could hear growling and hissing behind me.

"He should be killed instantly." Caius suggested. "If he had done this to you Mother then what makes you think that he has not done so in the past."

I turned my eyes to Caius. "You make a good point my son." I turned my eyes back to Edward. "I will ask you one more thing. Did you do this to others other than myself?" I could tell that he was thinking about it rather hard. If he had he was dead of course if he hadn't he would be dead anyway.

"I can not remember if I did." He told me his voice was shaky. I shook my head and lowered the barrier as I walked towards him. He was unable to move because I had my scythe ready to cut him down.

"Its such a shame that you are just like Carlisle." I spoke softly. "I think that you will be wishing for life when you get to where you are going."

In a split second I swung my scythe and it cut Edward in half as well. He burst into flames and I just smiled. Caius was behind me grinning as well. He was the only one of my three elder sons that had stayed. Even though he cared for Didyme he did not know her well. I knew all of my children and other than Demetri and Sulpicia I did not have favorites. They all knew why I was more loving towards Demetri was because he was my birth son. Sulpicia was the one who took care of him when he was younger and as he grew. I was around but I had to put things into motion for this life at the time and spent very little time with him before now.

-o0**Esme's Pov**0o-

I could hear everything that was being said in the throne room but my attention was on Marcus. As soon as he touched my hand I felt the electric shock go through my entire body. Carlisle had always told me that he changed me because I was his mate yet never did I feel that when I touched him. I smiled when I noticed that Aro was looking at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Dear?" He asked walking towards me. I bowed my head in respect.

"Of course Aro." I whispered. I was surprised when he raised my head with his hand.

"You do not need to look down." He smiled gently. Marcus was grinning behind him but I could still see the sadness in his eyes because of Didyme.

I nodded. "I am truly sorry for what Carlisle did you and your family." I offered my apologies even though it was not my place.

Marcus chuckled and came to me while Aro excused himself. "My sweet mate." He mummer-ed as he took me in his arms. "You do not need to do anything but be yourself. I will help you find who you really are." He kissed my forehead then pulled back. "Come we need to introduce you to the other wives. They will also help in your transition."

I nodded wondering what I would do for blood. Carlisle has never let me taste human blood and while I wished to try it I did not feel right taking an innocent life. Now a killer would be different. Or a mother who hurt their children. I would have to think on this. I did not want to be a monster yet I was always dealing with the burning in my throat and knew that only human blood could completely rid me of it. I would need to speak with Iza.

Even though she was the mother of all vampires she was also a young girl in need of someone to take care of her. In her age she was still only 18. I will not call her daughter but I would be there for her in any way she wished. I still could not believe that Renee and Charlie knew of vampires and was still human. Even Carlisle told me that the Volturi were strict about humans knowing but then again Lilith had told him and Renee about us and she was the one who put the laws in place.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I had a great time watching the movie. Who ever hasn't seen it yet it is good. No not everything from the book is in there but sometimes it makes it more interesting when they leave things out. Here is the next chapter. I want to congratulate my readers. Yes the final couple is Charlie and Victoria. But you will have to see what Bella or Iza does about him being mated to a vampire. (Smirks) Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – Nope still don't own twilight. SM own it and all the characters. Lucky girl. I cant wait til SM's new book comes out in the movies. The Host. It seems like it will be a good one. I haven't read the book but I want to now since I have seen the preview of the upcoming movie. I cant remember when it comes out but I hope that it's soon. Ok now onto the next chapter of my story. Oh and a lot of things will be explained once everyone is back in the throne room and Alice is gone. First off she needs to be punished! XD.**

**P.S. - The Major will not be making an appearance but will be in chapter 14. It didn't work out that way. Sorry! XOXOXOXO.**

**Review:**

_**-o0**Esme's Pov**0o-**_

_**Even though she was the mother of all vampires she was also a young girl in need of someone to take care of her. In her age she was still only 18. I will not call her daughter but I would be there for her in any way she wished. I still could not believe that Renee and Charlie knew of vampires and was still human. Even Carlisle told me that the Volturi were strict about humans knowing but then again Lilith had told him and Renee about us and she was the one who put the laws in place.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

As I stood there I turned my eyes to Alice. I still had her on the ground but my barrier had been lifted. I knew that she would stay put because she did not wish to die. I wondered if Edward as truly her mate after all since she did not look in pain. I cut my eyes to the Major and he frowned as his eyes were on Alice. I could tell that he too saw this or should I say felt it. Looking back at Alice I wondered if she was hiding anything else.

"Mary-Alice Brandon, come forward." I spoke to her in an authoritative tone.

All she did was nodded slightly as she kept her eyes to the ground. I heard Aro come back into the room and I knew that Marcus and Esme were speaking. I narrowed my eyes when Alice tensed then relaxed. Something came to her and this time I did not send it. Frowning I waved Aro forward. I knew that he could see what she had seen and would not lie to me unlike the seer in front of me.

"Aro find out what she has seen." I ordered. "I do not trust young Ms. Brandon yet."

Aro nodded and moved forward and took her hand. Alice tensed once again but I knew that this time it was because she was trying to hide the vision from Aro. I grinned when she finally was unable to keep the vision hidden from him. When his eyes snapped open and he hissed at her he slapped her across the face. I was rather shocked to say the least.

"Aro explain yourself, NOW!" I commanded him. He knew how I felt about hitting women.

Aro ducked his head knowing what he did. "The Romanians are at our borders because of the seer." He looked up at me with black eyes. "She has been in contact with them since she has been here. She has kept most of the conversations hidden from me until now." His eyes cut to Alice who was lying on the floor with Demetri and Jane beside her in case she tried something.

I growled as I went to her and lifted her up by her throat. "Let's see how long you can live without any blood." I tossed her to Felix and Alec. "Take her to the dungeon and lock her up. Keep and eye on her but don't let her feed. I want her to suffer."

Both boys shivered at the tone of my voice but nodded and took her away. I turned to Aro. "Now that she has been taken care of lets sit and speak. I only wish for Demetri, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Jane, Caius, Aro, Charlie and Marcus in here with me while I speak to you, Victoria can take the others to get some food." I turned to Victoria. "Victoria will you take the others to the feeding room and get them what is on the menu for today?"

Victoria nodded as she lead the others out of the throne room and to where they would feed. I knew that Rosalie and Emmett might stick to the veg diet but I doubt anyone else would. I knew that Esme might be the first to turn into a human blood drinker however we did not hunt innocent humans any longer. Aro had done this about two years before I was killed to be reborn. I made him promise me to keep my line going. Where as Lucifer's line was almost extent mine was going on strong.

-o0**Victoria's Pov**0o-

I lead Rosalie, Emmett, Riley, Bree, Irina, Laurent, Eleazar and Carmen into the hallway and down the hall. I stopped at the door and turned to everyone. I knew that most of these vampires feed from animals. So I would give them a choice.

"In here is where we keep the criminals that are given to us for the death penalty." I explained to them. "Most of these men have either killed, raped or both to many women, children and some men." I could see the shock in everyone's eyes. All but Bree, Laurent, Irina and Riley.

I could see Athenodora coming with Esme. I wondered where charlie was. I could feel a pull in my chest like I did with James. I would have to speak about this with Mother and Marcus. I smiled and waited til Esme and Athenodora were close enough.

"I know that most of you are not human drinkers and I understand that most of you do not wish to kill innocent humans." I looked at each of the ones with topaz eyes. "I will let you choose how you wish to feed. If you wish animal then Athenodora will take you along with Felix. If you wish to put criminals to their death which would either in the human system or our, then you may follow me."

I waited for a few seconds. I could tell that some of the Cullens had some questions. I looked at Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I could understand what they must be feeling. From what I have heard through the grapevine none of the three of them have ever tasted human blood. Emmett has once but Carlisle would always be with him or Rosalie. Even though Rosalie had killed 7 men she did not spill their blood or drink from them.

"How did the Volturi come across these criminals?" Rosalie asked with her arms crossed as she was being held by Emmett. "Did they steal them?"

I shook my head. "Athenodora may answer that one for you. She was the one who orchestrated it all." I nodded to Athenodora to take over.

They all looked at Caius wife. She was nothing like her mate. Where Caius seemed cold and cruel, Athenodora was just the opposite. She was warm and welcoming of anyone. Even humans from what I have heard through Mother.

"Victoria is correct." She started. "It was my idea to tell the head of each country about us in order to help them with their crime problems." She stood there with her hands folded in front of her, her head held high. "Of course the brothers did not like it and Caius hated the idea til I told them that instead of taking the innocent lives we do each day for food that we could help their countries out by taken the guilty that have been on death row. We also help with finding out if any of the criminals that are on death row are innocent or not. Aro touches each of their hands before they are brought to the feeding room."

Esme gasped. "How did the human leaders take it?" She looked around at everyone. "I could imagine that they were rather worried."

Athenodora nodded. "They were however we went to them that way they could feel safer. When we first approached them they did not believe except for a few cultures." She chuckled. "The president of the U.S.A was rather the most interesting man I have ever met. Obama was rather kind as well as his wife. I helped her in the garden. Which you could imagine her surprise when we walked out in the sun and I sparkled. She was rather jealous." She smirked.

"Why would the presidents wife be jealous?" Rosalie asked with a frown. I knew what Athenodora was going to say but it was the truth. I went with them for protection for the wives.

"Because instead of having to by diamonds all I have to do is go outside to see them." Everyone started to laugh as they caught on to the joke.

"So the leaders of the humans know about us?" Emmett asked to clarify. I wondered if he was slow as a human but I would keep that question to myself. For now.

Athenodora nodded. "They have all agreed that it would be best to let the general population think of us as myths than to reveal our existence to the world." She told them before she clapped her hands. "Now I see red eyes and yellow which are going to be hunting out side and who will be feeding inside?"

Rosalie, Emmett and Esme all looked at each other. Emmett shrugged and Rosalie bit her lip. I could tell that Esme had already made up her mind.

"I will feed inside." Esme told us all in a firm voice. "If it isn't innocent people and we are helping the humans than I see nothing wrong with the idea." She cut her eyes to her children.

Rosalie had a wide eyed look while Emmett just look shocked. They looked at each other and nodded. "We'll stay inside." Rosalie told us.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, when we get in there you can pick anyone you wish. M is for a murder. R is for Rapist and as for the other things that the humans believe are worth death is D. The innocent ones have already been sent back with a report of what Aro had seen in their minds."

All of them nodded. I turned and opened the doors. I could hear nothing but heart beats. I lead the group in and found Heidi already in there waiting for us. I knew she had someone special for Rosalie. I had pick this bad boy out just for her.

"Rosalie since you picked human I have a surprise." I took her hand and lead her to a cell at the end of the room. It had a man in it with a big R on his back. As soon as he lifted his face Rosalie growled.

"He looks like Royce." She hissed.

I smirked. "I knew you would see it." I handed her his cell key. "He is all yours."

I then turned and walked away. There had only been one woman in the room this time because she had killed her kids because she was told to. Aro found out that she had just had too much of their yelling and screaming so she decided to kill them. I found that darling woman in Esme's grasp. I knew that Esme found it helpful to learn what she did, for her to take her life. Athenodora was standing next to her but not to close just in case Esme needed help after.

Seeing everyone feeding made my own throat start to burn. I smirked as I picked one out. I lunged and sunk in my teeth. His blood was divine as it flowed down my throat.

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

I waited til the others were out of the room and Marcus arrive before I spoke. As soon as Marcus arrived I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I knew that I needed to tell them everything that had been done behind their backs. I knew that Edward and Carlisle would have never told them because of their fear of death. Well they are now dead and the truth will still come out.

"Why don't we go to the conference room?" I asked the others.

They all nodded and followed me to the conference room. I needed everyone sitting that way no one could do anything. I had Jane and Demetri here in case anything happened. Once everyone was sitting I sat down at the head of the table. Demetri on my left while Jasper was on my right. Aro sat at the other end of the table while Caius sat on his left while Marcus sat on his right. Jane sat down next to Jasper while Charlie sat in between Caius and Jane. Peter and Charlotte sat in between Demetri and Marcus.

"Now that we are all sitting down I would like to discuss a couple of things but the first thing I need to speak to you all about is Charlie." I looked to my father and smiled. "We all seemed to have noticed that he could not take his eyes off Victoria."

"They are mates, of course they could not." Marcus said looking Charlie with a smirk.

Charlie turned red. "Um... does that mean I have to be turned?" He looked at me. "You know how I feel about that." I could see his pleading eyes.

"No but there is a solution." I told them as I looked at Demetri. "Have you finished it yet?"

Demetri nodded. I looked back at the others and found everyone with a curious look on their face. I just chuckled and smiled. They would all love this little project of mine. I was proud of Demetri since he had done it for me in my absence.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged. "I can make you immortal but without turning you into a vampire." I looked innocently around the room at all the shocked faces except for Demetri's and Jane's. I wondered if he told her about it. I cut my eyes to him and he nodded knowing what I was thinking. I knew that Victoria would have her mate and be able to bit him but Charlie would still be human well ¾ human and ¼ vampire. Only Charlie would be nonvenomous nor would he have the thirst.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I couldn't help but growl as I tried to break the chains that were holding me. Sighing I fell to the ground and started to dry sob. I felt as though my whole world was gone. I knew it was because of the fact that Edward was dead. I never knew that it would be this painful or I would have welcomed death. Now I am stuck in here and the only help I can think of are my sire's brothers.

I couldn't think pass the burning in my throat. It had been about two days since I hunted last and now I was to be starved to death or to the point I go crazy. I leaned my head back against the wall and tried to find anything in my future that might help me break out of this hell hole. I knew that I only needed a split second then I would be out of here and in the arms of my uncles. I could only hope that they could help with the pain I was feeling of my mate being dead and gone.

I was suddenly thrown a vision. I was horrified. It was of Esme, Rosalie and Emmett feeding from humans. They wouldn't do that to Carlisle. I kept trying to deny it. My family would never turn their back on me, Edward or Carlisle. I then realized that Lilith must have sent it because there was no way that my family would take an innocent life like that. Rose actually looked like she was enjoying it. I shook my head.

It was all a lie. This visions was a false one that was not true. I had them all the time. Even with Jasper I would see something that he would do then when I was with him it would be different. I always knew that my visions were sometimes false but the only other one who knew about that was Edward. I smirked at the thought. Aro didn't even know.

Those idiots. They didn't even know that Vladimir and Stefan have a spy within their walls. Taking a breath to clear my head I layed down on the tile and pretended to sleep. I would do this with Jasper and he would hate it because I tossed and turned. I couldn't help it. I use to do that as a human too. Of course few know that I remember everything about my past. Every single thing.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one. The next one will be speaking about how to make charlie a vampire along with what Carlisle and Edward did through out the years. Like Didyme's death among other things. XD! Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. Now here is the next chapter. I know that some of my fans wanted Major's Pov in the last chapter but it didn't work out that way. I promise that he will be in this one. Just not the first. Lilith will be first but other than that don't know.**

**Notes:**

**-There will be some explanations in this chapter. No Jasper is not Lilith's child. That would be kinda weird don't ya think. Lucifer and Lilith are the Mother and Father of Vampires. You can probably figure it out now.**

_Joham – Nahuel's Father._

**Review:**

_**-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-**_

_**It was all a lie. This visions was a false one that was not true. I had them all the time. Even with Jasper I would see something that he would do then when I was with him it would be different. I always knew that my visions were sometimes false but the only other one who knew about that was Edward. I smirked at the thought. Aro didn't even know.**_

_**Those idiots. They didn't even know that Vladimir and Stefan have a spy within their walls. Taking a breath to clear my head I layed down on the tile and pretended to sleep. I would do this with Jasper and he would hate it because I tossed and turned. I couldn't help it. I use to do that as a human too. Of course few know that I remember everything about my past. Every single thing.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

I looked around and saw 7 shocked expressions. I knew that it would be a shock to everyone but it was something that I had planned long before my first time to be reborn.

"Mother I do not understand." Aro said looking from Jane to Demetri. "How are you able to have Charlie be immortal if no immortal bits him and injects their venom?"

I shook my head. "Did you know that there are more than just Demetri in the world?" I looked around and found curious looks but a frown from Charlie.

"Um... Bells I don't mean to intrude but is Demetri your son or Lilith's?" Charlie looked from me to Demetri. I knew what he was saying.

"He is Lilith's." I told him I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "But I am able to have other children other than Demetri. In the vampire race only the males are able to produce children since the female population is frozen in time they are unable to change. My body does yet I absorb the blood instead of pushing it out like human women."

Charlie nodded and smile as he sat back. I could see that Jasper's eyes were wide. I turned to Demetri. "Will you go gather the man we found?" I asked politely.

Demetri nodded. "I shall be right back." He speed out the door. I could see that charlie was rather shocked at his speed. He then turned to me.

"Will I have his speed?" His eyes were shining in wonder. I knew that I had picked the best couple for my parents. I nodded.

"You will have every aspect of a vampire except for the thirst and sparkle." I told him as well as the others. "It had been during my third life as a human that I lived in South America. In that time I gave birth to Demetri. As we traveled we came across a male and three females. The male was obviously a vampire yet the three females had a heart beat like Demetri did when he was first born. Since I was the mother his heart finally slowed down til it was almost none existent. The girls had sped up heart rates. Only vampires or half breeds could tell. When I asked the man his name and why he had three half children he was rather shocked that I knew."

"Are you speaking of Joham?" Caius asked in his cold tone. Charlie shivered slightly but didn't say anything. This was the first time of him meeting the next to the youngest turned.

I nodded. "Yes I found out that the females do not have the same venom as the male Half children." I told them just them Demetri came in with Joham.

I placed a barrier around him and Charlie. "Joham I wish you to tell my mate and children about the venom of your girls." I looked at him. He slightly trembled but nodded.

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "I found that my girls can turn humans immortal without the thirst that would come with it. They were able to fit into the human world better than either vampire or the half children." He bowed his head singling the end. I nodded to Demetri and let him take Joham away.

"Now as you have heard I have taken a girl into our protection because she is one of his daughters that has a great power." I told them. "I asked if I could take some of her venom and she agreed. Once it was taken I took it to a lab to be tested. It is exactly like vampire's venom but there is an element that is not prominent."

"What would that be?" Marcus asked.

"Blood." I told him. "Even in the venom of vampires that have been turned there are still trace amounts of blood cells that stay and it triggers the thirst." I explained.

Everyone of them looked shocked. I just smiled and looked at Charlie. "Since you are a mate to a vampire you can either be changed into a vampire or changed into an immortal human. It is your choice." I let him think about that.

"Can I have some time to think this through?" He asked standing. I nodded.

"Take your time." I grinned. "In fact why not speak to Victoria about it. Since she is your mate then you need to talk to her."

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I'll do that." He walked around the room and stopped by me. Dropping a quick kiss on my head he left the room. I knew that everyone in the castle knew he was here and off limits. Once he was gone I turned back to the others present.

"Now to the other business." I stood and walked to one of the windows. "It pains me to think that one of my own children could betray me but Carlisle did. Even Edward turned his back on me." I sighed and shook my head.

"What are you speaking about Mother?" Jane asked. I could feel her concern. I had a small connection to all my fledgelings. I had only 10 but three are dead.

I turned back to them and tried to smile. "You all know that I am the Mother, yes?" They all nodded. "Well myself and my brother were the creators of the vampire race when we were thrown from Heaven. Lucifer and I are the Mother and Father of the race of vampires. In fact we have 7 of his offspring right in this very castle and one in this room." I looked at Jasper.

Jane hissed. "What are you speaking about?" Just then Demetri walked in.

"Mother is telling you that besides Vladimir and Stefan, Maria was also one of Lucifer's 'children' which means that anyone who sired them or they sire will be part of his 'blood' line." He reclaimed his seat as did I.

"Now back to what I have to tell you." I looked around at them and grinned sadly. "You did have a spy in your mist but I took care of him fairly quickly. Alice believes that he is still here because she thought he escaped yet I tore him apart and burned the pieces. That is why the Romanians are at our borders. They wish to free Alice and kill me along with the three kings of Volterra."

Aro hissed. "I will not allow anyone to take what is rightfully yours." He slammed his fist on the table. Thank god that it was made for vampires so it did not crack or splinter.

"Sit down Aro." Caius ordered rolling his eyes. "You know as well as I that mother has already taken care of things." He looked at me. "Am I right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course you are right my dear." I sat looked around the table. "When I went to kill Maria Victoria came across two mated vampires. Abby and Nathan. Nathan has a gift but Abby is the one who I was most pleased to find."

"Why is that?" Peter asked. He was the one who brought Abby and Nathan. They were on a different flight than the one Charlie was on.

"Abby is a cover." I told them. "More and More powers are being developed that no other vampire would have."

"What is that Mother?" Marcus asked with a frown.

"My power to wield metal." I took the scythe from the chain and held it in my hand. In a manner of minutes it transformed into a full scythe. I then transformed it back to my necklace. "I have never since I had created the first vampires have ever seen anyone with these kinds of powers. Abby is able to cover anything from you scent to physical appearance. She will need to be trained which is the reason I brought them here."

"What can Nathan do?" Caius asked. He was rather curious about the new powers. "Does he have a power we have never seen?" I nodded.

"He does." I looked at Aro. "He can control things with his mind. From I can remember from him while we spoke earlier he has always been able even when he was human. Though he was only able to move smaller things."

Aro nodded. "I still wish to know why Carlisle killed my sister." His eyes cut to Marcus.

"I too wish to know." Marcus kept his voice even. I knew that he was upset.

-o0**In the depths of Hell 3****rd**** Pov**0o-

Lucifer stood there in front of two stakes that had Edward and Carlisle tied to them. He was sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Oh how he would love making his sister's pets pay for their crimes against him, God and Lilith.

Edward was the first to wake as he opened his eyes he started to struggle to get free. Lucifer tisked and Edward's head snapped up and in his direction. Lucifer then stood and made his way over to the 'Golden Boy' as he heard from the others. Such as James. Oh yes James was here and was in charge of the two Cullens torture.

"Its about time you wake, Masen." Lucifer smirked as he saw the fear in his eyes. They were now the color as his human eyes. In fact he had every aspect of a human now except for hunger or their ability to die. Mr. Cullen was now an immortal human in Hell.

"Who are you?" Edward snapped still trying to break free. He glanced over at Carlisle. "Carlisle wake up. That bitch Lilith didn't kill us we are in the basement of Volterra!" He yelled still not believing.

Lucifer smirked as he walked over to Edward. "I will allow Carlisle to wake only to tell you that you are indeed in hell boy." Lucifer snapped his fingers.

Carlisle came to slowly. "Where are we Edward?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Open you damn eyes Carlisle!" Edward yelled at him.

Carlisle's eyes snapped open only to widen further when he spotted Lucifer. Lucifer grinned as he made his way to him.

"Didn't I tell you I would meet you again?" Lucifer's deep baritone voice echoed from the cavern walls.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward I would like to introduce you to Lilith's brother." Carlisle did not take his eyes of Lucifer as he tried to break free. Lucifer laughed in his face as he turned his back and reclaimed his seat.

"You truly are stupid." Lucifer chuckled. "When I told you if you betrayed Lilith she would send you here yet you didn't believe me did you." Carlisle bowed his head.

"No I did not." He admitted. Edward looked stunned.

"A-Are you telling me I am in hell?" He asked in a shaky voice. Lucifer smirked at Edward and nodded then turned his coal black eyes back to Carlisle.

"I have a friend here that volunteered to break you in." Lucifer clapped his hands.

James walked in with clean clothing and his hair was cleaned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dr. and his Golden boy." James moved forward to Lucifer's side and tilted his head. "I get to play with these two?" He glanced at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded. "They are all yours." Standing he bowed slightly and left James to his two play toys.

James smiled as he was Lucifer go then turned back to the Cullens. "Oh how I am going to enjoy this." He clapped his hands together. "Its time for payback for killing me and taking me away from my mate. However I know that Lilith -er- Mother will make sure my Vickie is well taken care of." He grinned as he stalked towards both of them.

Both Carlisle and Edward started to tremble then they found out that they indeed did have blood because James latched onto Carlisle's neck and feed. James bleed him almost to death, again, then pulled away licking his lips. His bright glowing red eyes turned to Edward. In a swift movement James latched onto Edward's neck and feed once again. No matter how loud they screamed no one would come to their rescue. They had both pissed off their mother and she decided to let her brother tend to them.

Their life was now a living hell...

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I just sat there but when I heard something about me not being from her line of venom I was intrigued. If I was not of her kin then Jasper would take it a little better. He didn't care for the idea of being mated to his 'vampire' mother. I also shivered at the concept. But then again I slept with Maria and she was like a mother to me because she changed me into what I am now. I shook my head mentally and tuned back into the conversation.

Lilith sighed and leaned back in her chair. Demetri had come back and charlie was still out thinking about what he was going to do. I was also wanting to know why Carlisle would kill Didyme. I had only saw a picture of her and she was rather beautiful. I was a man after all but what caught my attention was the fact that she in away looked like Esme. I shook my head as I listened.

"Carlisle killed Didyme because she had found out while you three were away that he was a spy just like the other that was sent however unlike this last spy Carlisle became to involved and got close to each of you." Someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw that it was Caius. "Well all except Caius but he never cares for many." Lilith mended.

Caius snorted. "You wound me mother." He faked a pout. It was rather amusing because I had never seen him like this.

Lilith raised a brow. "I did not because if I did you would not be sitting in the chair." She told him bluntly. Oh how I loved my mate. If only we could get some damn alone time. I must have been projecting because the next thing I know I have Lilith taking my hand trying to calm me down.

Lilith leaned over and I found that her barrier was up. "Do not worry we will receive some alone time Major," She promised. "Just as soon as I am done here."

I cut my eyes to hers. "Then hurry the fuck up." I hissed quietly. Lilith chuckled then the barrier was lifted. I turned to everyone else who just looked and felt confused.

"Is there a problem?" Lilith asked tilting her head to the left.

Aro nodded. "I am sorry but your shield is quite powerful. We could not hear your conversation just now. I wondered if you knew it." He sounded almost apologetic. I was stunned. Aro never did such a thing.

Lilith smiled. "Its fine and I do know about that. We will talk about my powers later right at this moment we have other pressing matters to attend to. From what I have felt Alice has been receiving vision yet I know not who they are from. I could only guess her sire." Lilith shook her head. "I did not think of such a thing when I burnt her. If I had I would have brought her here to starve like that little hussy down in the dungeon." her eyes flashed to black then went back to their green color.

"What are the visions?" Jane asked. "If you do not know I can always 'persuade' her." An evil glint found its way into Jane's eyes. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that look even though I was the God of War. That look meant trouble.

Lilith shook her head. "No need sweet heart. I already know that they were of Emmett, Rosalie and Esme. They have decided to partake on our meal system." She looked from me to Peter and Charlotte.

"What exactly is your source of 'food'?" Peter asked with a raised brow.

Lilith smirked. "Prisoners on death row." She looked at Aro and Caius. "My two son's wives took care of the matters while I was away. Athenodora thought it would be a good idea so I sent her a vision of what would come of it if she did."

I was shocked and pleasantly surprised. I did not wish to kill any innocents any longer but I could feed from them damn animals any more. It was as if I was trying to slowly starve myself. I shivered at the thought of what Alice would be feel like in a couple of days. There was no way I would ever go down there unless Lilith was with me to block her emotions. That would be my own personal hell.

-o0**Charlie's Pov**0o-

I headed to my room after I left the conference room. I had a lot to think about. I had seen the woman Victoria around Forks but I never thought any thing of it. As I look back now I felt drawn to her but I couldn't see her eyes because she was always to far away. Shaking my head I entered the room and jumped in surprise when I saw said person sitting on my bed.

"Um..." I couldn't help but be nervous. She looked only slightly older than Bella.

Victoria smiled at me. "I was told that you would need to speak about some things." She stood and walked over to me. "They also mentioned that you know that I am your mate, correct?"

I nodded as I looked down slightly. I had never seen anyone so beautiful. Not even Renee. Victoria took my hand and lead me to the bed. I had no idea where to start. I took a very much needed breath.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know where to start." I closed my eyes for a moment. "Bella, I mean, Lilith said that she has a way to make me immortal with out the thirst or the sparkle." I opened my eyes and noticed her were shining. Frowning I took her hand in mine. "Are you ok?" I asked, I didn't even register her cold skin.

Victoria smiled. "Sorry. Yes I'm ok." She gave my hand a small squeeze. "I was just thinking that if I could live without the thirst than I would love it." She sighed willfully. "In our newborn stage most of us are volatile until a year has gone by. The rage we feel is maddening."

I nodded thinking that I could slightly understand what she was describing. "What do you think would be best?" I asked honestly. Her eyes met mine and grew.

"Your asking me?" She sounded surprise.

"Yeah I need to know what you think." I answered. She gave me a quick kiss.

"Its up to you." She told me biting her lip. "I will love you either way."

My heart soared at those 6 little words that she had spoken. I pulled on her hand and she came willing. I knew that if she didn't want to she wouldn't have. I pulled her down and brought her lips to mine as she straddled my lap. I used one hand to hold her while the other tangled in her hair. I could stay like this forever.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – Oh yea I did cut off the chapter just when it was getting good. I am glad that you all are loving the new chapter. I am proud to say that this story has been my best out of all of them. It has the most reviews, favorites and follows out of all of my stories. Hope you all have had a great time stay tuned for the next chapter that will be up shortly...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – here is the next chapter. I don't own anything but you all know that already. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You all are the greatest. You have helped with my writing as well as to keep writing. If no one would have reviewed or read my stories I would have most likely not started to write. Now here is the next chapter that everyone is looking forward to. Also to my reviewer that wanted the Hell scene from the last chapter I hope that it worked for all of my readers. Now onward...**

**Review:**

_**-o0**Charlie's Pov**0o-**_

"_**Yeah I need to know what you think." I answered. She gave me a quick kiss.**_

"_**Its up to you." She told me biting her lip. "I will love you either way."**_

_**My heart soared at those 6 little words that she had spoken. I pulled on her hand and she came willing. I knew that if she didn't want to she wouldn't have. I pulled her down and brought her lips to mine as she straddled my lap. I used one hand to hold her while the other tangled in her hair. I could stay like this forever.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

I could tell that the Major was pleasantly surprised by our menu choices.

"How does that work for ya?" Charlotte asked softly. I could see that she was still slightly nervous about being around me. I smiled at her.

"With Aro there to find the innocent from the guilty it is quite easy." I told them. "We have found about 5 innocent men, so far, that were on death row yet they had the killers in their procession, already. Once we find this out Aro writes the person in power and tells them of his findings. The innocent men are then pardoned however if they are every arrested again they are brought to us unless it is for something that was not horrendous, such as theft, car break ins, or mugging. If no one was hurt during their crime we have no say in the matter."

"That must have been hard to deal with." Peter said looking from Aro to Caius then Marcus. "You told us to keep the secret yet you have told the heads of the countries that they have vampires in their cities and towns. What would happen if they started to feel threatened?" He glared at me then. I could understand where he was going.

"I know what you must be thinking Peter but I can assure you that only a few of the heads of state were surprised that we existed." I gave him a smile. "With the advances in science along with the technology they have easily found about us even without us saying anything yet they do not want the general population to know."

Peter nodded his head. "I am just worried that if the president of the US knows then he will find out about the wars in the south." He shivered. I could only imagine.

"You have no need to worry about Maria." I told them. "Like I said before Alice's sire, Maria, is dead. She was killed by my hand along with her latest army. It was a favor to Obama." I smiled sweetly.

Charlotte looked shocked long with Peter and Jasper. Aro, Caius and Marcus looked pleased. Jane and Demetri knew that I had killed her because they showed just a little bit after. I looked at the Major and took his hand. It was time to go over why I killed her. Yes it was for Obama yet I wanted to kill her anyway. For my mate.

"In the old ways we would go after our mates sires or anyone who did them wrong in a big way and kill them to show our worth." I looked up into his eyes. "That is why I was in the south. I could have left anyone of the others kill that bitch but I needed to prove that I was worthy of being your mate."

I could tell that they major was shocked because of his eyes. They were shining but they were looking in me as we stared into each others eyes. I was the first to break off our eye contact because the door opened and Charlie along with Victoria came in.

I stood and walked over hugging him but her as well. I could smell that they were newly mated. Only now I needed to know what my father wished to be. An immortal human or an immortal vampire ? Either way I would love him. I was rather happy that Charlie had finally found his other half. I could only pray that James and Didyme would be happy for their other halves that were still on earth.

-o0**Charlie's Pov**0o-

Standing there with Vickie by my side I felt a little bit better for making my decision. I walked over to my seat that I had left and held it out for Vic. She shook her head and told me to sit down. I forgot that it didn't bother her to stand. I could tell that my face was red but I didn't really care. There were things that we needed to take care of. I wanted to know what exactly was going to happen to me.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "I have made my choice." I felt Vickie touch my shoulder. "I have decided to stay human but I would like to understand more about what will happen when I become an immortal human." I looked at Lilith then to Aro.

Lilith nodded. "That is fine Charlie." She told me softly. "What we will do is take the venom from the girls that are half human half vampire then instead of them biting you I will inject it into your arm. You will not burn like a vampire changing but you will feel some fire. The venom from the half children is less potent because of they are only half. It had taken some time for Demetri to figure out just how the venom works."

She looked at Demetri. "Will you tell them? It would be easier if it came from the source of the findings." Demetri nodded.

"Of course." He looked at me and grinned. "What will happen is that the venom will change your blood to where you will no longer age. In a way it is an anti-aging cure. It will also give you more speed as well as enhance all of your other senses. The blood in your body will be changed but it will only be slight. You may feel some pain but it will not be that bad unlike what the rest of us went through. The blood in your veins will substitute the blood you would have to consume, for the thirst that you would have felt as a vampire. If you did have any thirst it would only feel like a sore throat at your worse." He chuckled as he sat back in his seat.

I felt a little better. I glanced up at Vickie. "What do you think?" I asked quietly.

Her eyes snapped to mine then glanced around the room however they finally came back to mine. I wondered why she was feeling so nervous. I took her hand and slid the chair back and pulled her down on my lap. I could tell that she was surprised but relaxed.

"I think its a good idea." She gave me the sweetest smile.

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

Sitting watching my father with his mate was something that I was happy to see. Iza was also thrilled to find out that her father decided to be apart of her family even if he wasn't going to be turned. I had always prayed that if Charlie was willing to become immortal that he would choose the painless way. Demetri had changed one human to an immortal in the beginning however they had to kill the person because they did not if it would work and so they used someone that would not be missed.

The man was a killer and rapist. It was the main reason for the test. Demetri told me that he would never hurt an innocent unless it was out of his control. I had watched as my children went off the rails about 100 years ago but I also knew that they would get back on the right path. And they did. I could tell that the Major was rather anxious for our alone time. Taking his hand in mine I looked at the others.

"If there is nothing more I believe that the Major and I need some private time." I stood followed by everyone else. "Charlie if you follow Demetri then he will begin unless there are somethings that you wish to speak about first." I kept my gaze on him. I wanted to know if he choose this.

Charlie nodded. "That's fine." He took Victoria's hand in his. "If Demetri's ready then lead the way."

Demetri nodded and headed out the door with Charlie and Victoria right behind him. Marcus went to retrieve Esme while Aro and Caius went to do the duties that they were needed for. Jane went to find Alec while Peter and Charlotte were standing there with myself and Jasper.

"I think we'll be taking a tour of the town." Charlotte smirked as she dragged Peter out of the room.

I turned to Jasper. "If you will follow me." I told him walking away from him. I could tell that he was rather antsy because of him being quiet and he was following rather close behind me. I wondered what he would do once we reach my chambers. I chuckled as I lead Jasper to my room. Once in the door I walked over and started to the bed however I was suddenly pinned against the wall. The door made a loud bang as he slammed it closed. I knew that it automatic locked.

Jasper's face was about an inch from mine. His eyes were completely black which could only mean that the Major was still out to play. I smirked as I wrapped my legs around his waist. A deep growl come from his chest as his placed his hands on either side of my head. I could tell that he would be a dominate lover and mate. Just the kinda of man I needed.

"Do ya know what ya been doin' to me darlin'?" His southern accent was more pronounced when he was frustrated. "That sweet scent of yours." He ran his nose down the column of my throat and moaned.

My head went back automaticly. I could feel his tongue run down then back up. I whimpered as I ran my hands up his neck and tangled in his hair. I rocked my hips against him as he pushed me harder into the wall. I purred as one of his hands went from the wall to my shoulder then further down til he cupped my butt cheek and pulled me against him harder. I moaned as I felt his harden length pressed against my heated core.

"I need you Major." I forced out through my teeth as I felt him suck on the right side of my neck. I almost creamed myself at that point. I could feel him chuckled against my neck.

"Do ya now?" He pulled back grinning.

I could only nod as I rocked against him once again. "Oh yes Major." I purred as I leaned forward and ran my tongue up his neck and sucked in his ear lobe. He groaned as I blew cold air on it. "I want you to claim me like the animal you are." I mummer-ed.

His only answer to me was a growl. The next thing I knew I was naked laying in the center of the bed with a naked Major hovering above me. His sexy smirk was on his face as he used his right hand to trial down my nose then further down til he made it to my breasts. I arched up into his hand wanting him to further the pleasure. He chuckled again as he trailed his hand further down. I whimpered in need.

"Please." I begged. I needed him and I knew that we didn't have that much time left.

As Jasper's hand reached the juncture between my legs I hissed at the pleasure. I wanted him to do it once more but he pulled his hand away. I opened my eyes which I didn't even know I closed and saw him licking his fingers. I never knew that it could have been erotic to watch someone licking my juices off their fingers.

"Mmmmm, you taste good." He said as he lowered his head and captured my lips with his.

I could taste myself on his lips but I didn't care. I felt something press into me so I lifted my hips slightly only to gasp against his mouth. He pushed further into me and I felt a slight sting. He froze as he pulled back and looked down at me with red eyes once more. His eyes were wide in shock. I felt Iza wanting to come back so I receded. I would let her take over from here.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I could tell that something had happened when Lilith went back and let me take over. I felt some slight pain but the thing that got me was Jasper's ruby red eyes that were looking down at me in shock.

"You're a virgin?" I found myself starting to get embarrassed. I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter to me. I didn't want to let go.

"Yes." I whispered as I clenched my feminine muscles. I heard Jasper hiss then groan.

"Iza." He tried to pull back. I finally let him.

"Yes." I answered. I didn't want to look at him but it was quite impossible at the moment.

Jasper's face was soft and warm. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about darlin'." He rolled his hips slightly and I felt a jolt of pleasure. "Its a little better that you never had anyone else because that means you are mine and only mine." He crashed his lips to mine and devoured me as he pulled out and slammed back in to me, finally sliding all the way in.

He kept going til I knew that I could last any longer. I knew that I was about to come when I felt the tingling in my lower body. I grabbed onto him and held on for dear life. I came crying his name as I clung to him like a life line. It took only a few more stokes before he came as well. He had locked his legs as he stayed within me. I didn't want to release him but when a knock came to the door I growled.

I looked up at Jasper and saw him smiling. He pulled out and sat me on my feet. He gave me a quick kiss then gathered up the clothes. He headed to the bathroom while I donned my robe and opened the door. Jane was smiling evilly as she stood there.

"Sorry to bother you but Demetri has finished injecting Charlie with the venom and was wondering if you would like to check on him." Jane kept her smile in place as she glanced around the room

I glared at her playfully. "I will be there shortly." I told her shutting the door in her face. I could hear her snickering on the other side as she walked off. I just shook my head and headed to the bathroom where my mate was currently bathing.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. Just remember this is a M rated story so it is for adults. Now I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight but you all already know that. If I did I would be getting payed for writing these stories. Oh well its still fun. Now onto the next chapter of Reborn vampire. I hope that you all will review.**

**Note – There will be a switch back and forth in the beginning because its needed. I will try to stick to one persons thoughts but sometimes I need to switch to the other person. ex. Iza and Jasper or Lilith and The Major.**

**Review:**

_**-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-**_

_**I looked up at Jasper and saw him smiling. He pulled out and sat me on my feet. He gave me a quick kiss then gathered up the clothes. He headed to the bathroom while I donned my robe and opened the door. Jane was smiling evilly as she stood there.**_

"_**Sorry to bother you but Demetri has finished injecting Charlie with the venom and was wondering if you would like to check on him." Jane kept her smile in place as she glanced around the room**_

_**I glared at her playfully. "I will be there shortly." I told her shutting the door in her face. I could hear her snickering on the other side as she walked off. I just shook my head and headed to the bathroom where my mate was currently bathing.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I waited outside the bathroom to wait for my mate. I could still smell our love making in the air around the room. I breathed deep trying to savor it. I couldn't wait til we visited Charlie then we would come back here. I was so into my thoughts that I jumped when I heard the water turn off and her step out to dry off. I had to leave while she was showering, that way she could finish her shower without any interruptions from me. I could not get enough of her. She was my drug and I needed her like nothing else. I was addicted and I loved it.

The Major was just as bad as me. He loved her submissive yet dominate when she needed. She was the perfect mate. Or at least I thought so. As soon as she opened the door I couldn't help the growl that came from my chest. In a blink of an eye, I crushed her to me and caught her mouth with mine. When a knock came to the door I snarled as I pulled her closer.

"Behave." She scolded sweetly. I just huffed playfully and crossed my arms over my chest after she pulled away.

Iza laughed as she went to the door. I couldn't help by growl as Felix came in and grabbed her up, swirling her around in the air. He kinda reminded me of Emmett. His eyes met mine and I raised one side of my lip showing my white teeth. He knew what it meant. I wanted him to back away from my mate.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he lowered her to the ground. Iza glared at me then turned back to him.

"Don't mind him he was getting some alone time when Jane decided that it would be a good idea to come and see if I would like to see Charlie." She smiled sweetly. "Then you came in while we were in the middle of something." I made my way to her side and smiled. Felix just winked at me.

"I came to tell you that we have visitors in the throne room." His eyes came to mine and held them. I sniffed the air and scented the Romanians.

"Why are _they_ here?" I sneered pulling Iza closer to me. I would not let anyone hurt her.

Iza hissed to get our attention. "If you both don't remember I **am** the mother of vampires." She turned out of my arms and glared at both Felix and I. "Where as I **am** Felix's mother, I am not Jasper's but I am his mate and **I** will not be talked around like I am not here. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes were now pitch black and I could sense Lilith close to the surface. Iza was struggling to keep her at bay.

Felix dropped to his knees as he bared his throat. "Forgive me mother." he whispered.

I could feel his guilt in hurting his mother. I turned my to Iza and bowed my head. I would not drop to my knees because I was her mate and not of her blood line but I would show my respect to her. I felt her anger abed as she stood there. It took only a few seconds before she calmed down enough for me to raise my eyes. Hers were slowly coming back to their ruby red that I love so much.

"Forgive me." Iza said as she tapped Felix on his shoulder. "I am still a newborn and my emotions are a little hard to handle even for the Mother of Vampires." I knew if she could blush she would. I just went to her and pulled her in my arms.

"I shouldn't have forgot, Mother." Felix stood and went to the door. "They request your presence at once." He then turned and walked out of the door shutting it behind him.

I turned back to Iza and kissed her softly. "You are quite a remarkable person." I whispered as I looked in her eyes. "Even as a newborn you are able to keep yourself calm without anyone interfering. I do believe it will help with the Romanians. They like to cause trouble." I told her bluntly. I knew she knew of them but I did not know if she had met them.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I knew he was only try to protect me but it was unnecessary. I shook my head and went to sit on the edge of the bed. I folded my hands in my lap and looked at Jasper. It was time that I told him of how Lucifer and I came to be here. I on earth and Lucifer in Hell for all eternity. I knew that it would hurt him but it was a must to tell him. Since he is my mate I knew that he would understand.

"You might want to sit down for a minute because we need to speak before we head out into the throne room." I patted the bed beside me. Jasper was there in an instant. "How much do you know about the Bible?" I asked looking at Jasper out of the corner of my eye.

Jasper frowned. "I really cant remember." He shook his head. "I haven't picked one up since I became a vampire. Why?" He looked at me with worried eyes.

I could see his trust in me and what I was. He also was one of the few that accepted themselves as a vampire. That felt comfortable in their 'new' skin so to speak. I wonder how he would feel if he was sired by one of the first to be sired by Lucifer himself, just as where Aro, Didyme, Athenodora, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Nadine, Kile, Jane and Alec were the first of my line. Maria, Benito, Stefan and Vladimir were sired by Lucifer._** (Nadine, Kile, Didyme and Benito are all dead.)**_

"It all began when Lucifer, Myself, Michael and Gabriel were all at Gods side." I began. "Lucifer and myself were more favored in Gods eyes and Michael and Gabriel were jealous of how he saw us." I took a unneeded breath. "They found a way to trick God into throwing us from heaven and sending us into different places that way we could never conspire against him. Michael and Gabriel made him believe that we had turned our backs on him trying to take his throne in the Heavens. However it was Michael and Gabriel that wished for it. They coveted what God had until he showed them his true power as he threw me and my brother from heaven then they were happy to serve him. I was damned to earth to be reborn until I found my one piece of heaven, my mate. Lucifer is damned to the depths of hell for all eternity, alone. He has taken lovers but as soon as they fall in love with him they are taken from him and reborn into a body here on earth. I know that he has a mate, the only one that can not be taken, yet I do not know where she is." I clenched my eyes together.

I still couldn't believe that our friends would have damned us to take our places beside god. Was it really worth it? Did they get what they always wanted? His throne? No, they did not. They now served at his right and left hand. I shook my head and looked up to my mate. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were furrowed. I felt liquid on my face and I dropped my head. He had never seen me cry before. I turned away thinking his was appalled. I have let very few see me cry in their presence. I should have know that my mate would not understand.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

Seeing my mate cry tears of blood threw me for a loop however when her feelings of despair flooded through me I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her bloody tears away as I sat back on the bed. I licked her face until she was no longer crying. I felt awful that I made her feel such a feeling. I loved my mate and would do anything for her. I felt guilty for making her think that I hated her for crying. I found it refreshing to see a female vampire cry when they wish to.

"I'm sorry." I told her squeezing her to me harder. "I did not know you could cry. It was new to me. Please don't cry, my Izabella." I pleaded. I knew right then that I was whooped but I didn't care. My mate was the only one who could ever hurt me by hurting herself.

She finally raised her red teary eyes to me. "You don't think its disgusting?" That right there threw me for another loop.

_Did we not drink blood for crying out loud?!_ I took her face in my hands and looked her right in the eyes. "Darlin' you are not disgusting." I kissed her right cheek. "You are more beautiful that you will ever know." I gazed into her red eyes. "I love you Izabella, Forever." I kissed her once more before I pulled away.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

Hearing that my mate did not hate me made me feel much better. I knew that we needed to head to the throne room because of our guest. Sighing I stood and held out my hand. It was cute the way he looked at me confused.

"We need to feed then go to meet our guests." I smiled sweetly. Or at least tried to.

Jasper chuckled as he pulled me to him. He kissed me quick then lead me out the door and down the hall to the feeding room that was connected to the throne room. I knew he could feel my thirst and I did not want to make him uncomfortable. He squeezed my hand to let me know that it was alright. It did not take us long to enter the feeding room.

I quickly picked out my meal and drank. Jasper was done before I was but he was a little messier. I grinned as I handed him a shirt to replace the other. Even though we are vampires we do not go into a meetings like pigs. Caius always had others in this room because he was also a messy eater. I placed on my cloak and handed Jasper his he raised a brow to me in question.

"What is this?" He asked looking from the cloak back to me.

I smiled and donned my velvet red cloak. "We are the King and Queen of vampires, are we not God of War?" I couldn't help but use his nick name.

He growled and pulled me to him. "You better be happy that we have guest." He pulled away but kept his hand in mine as we walked through the doors and took our thrones. Mine on the right while his on the left.

Stefan and Vladimir were shocked to say the least when they saw me take my seat on the throne. Demetri was sitting in his as well as Marcus, Aro and Caius. Charlie and Victoria would have thrones made however it would need to be dealt with as soon as he wakes. I kept my gaze on Stefan as I glanced to Vladimir.

"What can I do for my brothers creations?" I kept my gaze cold as I looked at them. Jane and Alec were standing at the ready in case I needed them to take them out. Felix and Heidi were standing at the door in protective stances. I knew that they were waiting for me to give them the order to attack.

"We came for our sisters fledgling." Vladimir said his posture was showing that he was ready to fight.

I pretended not to know. "And who is that?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I have many of vampires in my dungeons." I waved a hand dismissively.

Stefan growled at me. "You know very well who we are talking about." He hissed narrowing his eyes. Jane hissed at him for disrespecting me.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Mary-Alice is mine to do with as I see fit." I stood and took my scythe from the chain around my neck. It transformed in a millisecond. Both of the Romanians were staring at me with wide eyes. "She came here asking my sons to kill me while I was still human."

They both gasped as I told them. "You know as well as I if she threatens me in any way she is to deal with as I see fit." I walked up slowly towards them. I could feel my mate tense behind me.

"You are correct." Stefan told me. "However she is ours and we demand that you hand her over." I could tell that he was ready for a fight.

I snorted. "If you are ready for a fight then you are sadly mistaken." I looked around the room. "Do you see anyone who will side with you? Is there anyone in this room that is of Lucifer's line that will keep you from my punishment?" I asked looking around the room. None of them said anything.

"That matters not." Vladimir growled.

"You will show respect to our Mother." Caius snarled as he raised from his seat. I just held up my hand.

"If you wish to fight me then so be it. However you will not live through the day." I told them bluntly. "If you try to take Alice from here you will be burned within the hour. I will give you one more chance to take your leave. The only reason for this is because you are my brother's children."

Stefan and Vladimir just stood there with narrowed eyes. I knew what they were thinking. They would fight me to take Alice. I just smirked as I raised my scythe. I placed barrier's around everyone in the room except for Vladimir and Stefan.

"You have one more chance." I kept my voice cold. "Either you leave now or die by my hand and meet your father in hell."

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I could feel that Stefan and Vladimir was going to try something. Their feelings were showing that they had nothing left to lose. As soon as they jumped I was ready but was stopped by a barrier. I snarled and eyed my mate. I knew that it was her powers that had me locked here while she was fighting. I could feel the major in the back of my mind snarling and snapping at me to do something.

I looked at Jane and Alec and noticed that their powers were unable to go beyond the barrier that was encasing them. I snarled and slammed my fist into the barrier. I knew that she felt the jolt because of the look that I received.

"Let me out of here, Izabella." I commanded. I was just barely able to keep the major from making another appearance.

"Izabella is indisposed of at the moment." Lilith told me as she swung her scythe and cut off Vladimir's head off.

His body caught fire and fell to the ground. Stefan snarled and snapped at her as he lunged. Lilith growled and dropped her scythe as she slashed Stefan across the chest with her claws. He jumped back then started to circle her. I banged on the barrier once again but it only flickered and became stronger. I knew that it took a lot of energy to hold the barrier's in place because Lilith was breathing hard and I knew that she shouldn't be.

'_**Let me out to help our mate if you are unable.' **_The Major demanded. **_'We will lose her if she continues.'_**

'_Do you think I don't know that.' _I hissed back at him. Trying to hold onto my reins.

The major just laughed at me as he took control. I started to think that he was a lot stronger than I remembered. All I could hear was the voices and growls of the people in front of us. I could only hope that our mate would be ok.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I knew that Jasper couldn't break the barrier but I could. Smirking I watched as Stefan bit into my mates shoulder. Snarling I lunged through the barrier and grabbed Stefan and threw him on the other side of the room. I glanced at Lilith. She was glaring at me but I just grinned and turned to Stefan who was standing with pitch black eyes.

"You just dug your grave boy." I growled as I moved closer. I sent him a mixture of fear and nervousness.

Stefan feel the the ground snarling. "I know who you are and you were sired by my sister. Why do you protect Lilith?" He cut his eyes to Lilith.

I moved forward so fast that he had no time to act as I grabbed him by the throat. "Because she is my mate and I hated my sire." I snapped as I pulled off one of his arms. "Now you will be killed because of the fact that you tried to kill her."

I squeezed his neck tighter and saw cracks forming. "Any last words?" I asked before I ripped him to pieces.

"One of these days your life will be taken." Stefan told me as I ripped his head off. I dropped his body and light my lighter. I dropped the lighter on his body and head as I turned. I knew that he would meet his brother in hell soon enough.

I could see that Lilith was rather pissed but I knew that she would get over it. "Drop your barriers Lilith." I ordered her.

Lilith just snarled as she dropped the barriers around the others. Jane and Alec headed to the ashes of Stefan and Vladimir. I went over to Lilith and picked her up. I nodded to Aro and the others as I headed to the feeding room. I knew that her thirst was fierce because of her feelings. Of course placing barriers around the others also took a lot of her energy. I knew that as soon as she fed she would be better. Although I didn't know if Iza would be back for a while because Lilith was rather pissed.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry that I wasn't able to post it yesterday because it didn't seem just right. I was finally able to get the chapter where it sounds better. I also threw in a couple of explanations. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, Laurent and James were all sired by maria or one of her sired. Thus they are part of Lucifer's line. Which means that Charlie isn't with his granddaughter or Jasper/Major isn't with his mother. Lucifer is the father of vampires while Lilith is the Mother. I hope that helps with any confusion. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – don't won twilight. Wish I did though. Ok here is the next chapter that I know everyone has been waiting for. I hope that the last chapter helped with some questions. If there is anything else you wish to know just ask. Now onward...**

**Review:**

_**I could see that Lilith was rather pissed but I knew that she would get over it. "Drop your barriers Lilith." I ordered her.**_

_**Lilith just snarled as she dropped the barriers around the others. Jane and Alec headed to the ashes of Stefan and Vladimir. I went over to Lilith and picked her up. I nodded to Aro and the others as I headed to the feeding room. I knew that her thirst was fierce because of her feelings. Of course placing barriers around the others also took a lot of her energy. I knew that as soon as she fed she would be better. Although I didn't know if Iza would be back for a while because Lilith was rather pissed.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

Even though I was upset with my mate for taking Stefan's life I knew that if he didn't come to help that I might not have made it. I realized that I had used to much power placing the barriers around the others. I knew that Jasper was no longer in control but The Major. Sighing I let the Major carry me to the feeding room. Even though I could walk I knew that he needed me in his arms.

"I only placed the barriers because I didn't want anyone to get hurt." I kept my eyes closed as I leaned into his embrace.

"You better be glad that Jasper let me take control." The major told me. "If he hadn't we would have been in the barrier and you would have been dead."

I shivered knowing that the only thing that would have happened. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt his arms tighten on me. "I just wished to keep everyone protected."

The major nodded. "I know that you wished to keep everyone safe but if you don't remember that Jasper and I can take care of ourselves." He cut his eyes down to me.

I just nodded knowing that it would do no good to argue with him. It took only a matter of minutes before Major stopped in front of the feeding room. He sat me down but kept one arm around me. He opened the door and I knew immediately knew that I was thirst. The blood in the room smelled wonderful.

"I'll be right back." I told him as I rushed into the room. I picked out and sunk my teeth in the mans neck. I payed to attention to what he was convicted of because I was rather hungry. I knew that The Major was standing at the door watching me. My eyes opened and glanced over at him. His eyes were black as he watched me. After I was done I dropped the man at my feet and stalked towards the Major.

"Do you like to watch me feed?" I purred as I got closer. "Does it turn you on?" I asked when I was close enough to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Indeed it does." He bent his head down and captured my lips. He licked the blood then opened his mouth.

I opened mine and let his tongue travel all around to taste the blood that I had just had. There was a loud rumble from his chest and I knew that he was aroused. I could feel the proof between us and it was growing. I pulled back because I wished to see my father then I would go see how my guest in the dungeon is doing.

"Come on." I told him. I knew where he wanted to go but I needed to do a few things first. "Once I see how Charlie is doing I want to visit Ms. Brandon." I smirked cutting my eyes over my shoulder as we walked down the hallway. He was trailing behind me and I knew exactly the reason.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I followed my mate as we headed to the room where Charlie was lying. Victoria was already in there when we arrived. I nodded as I stood to the side as Lilith walked up beside Charlie. I could feel the burning that Charlie was experiencing however it wasn't as bad as a vampire changing. I looked at Victoria and felt that she was worried.

"Don't worry he will be fine." I told her as I turned my eyes back to Lilith.

Victoria nodded. "I know its just that I wish he would wake up soon." She frowned. "I never felt this strongly towards James." She shook her head.

I just shrugged. "I can understand." I smirked as she looked at me oddly. "I could feel the bond between you and James however the bond with Charlie is a lot stronger than the one you had with James."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I loved James." She hissed.

"I ain't saying you didn't." I told her raising a brow. "All I'm saying is that you have a stronger bond with Charlie than you did with James."

Victoria kept her mouth shut for a moment. I believe she was thinking about what I said. Finally she nodded as she turned her eyes back to Lilith and Charlie. I could also feel Victoria's thirst coming to the surface. I cleared my throat and watched as two sets of eyes turn towards me. Lilith with a frown and Victoria looking concerned.

"I think we can stay here a few more minutes while Victoria heads to the feeding room." I tilted my head towards Victoria. Lilith followed my gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Vic why don't you head to the room and feed then you can come back." Lilith told her. "I will send for you if Father wakes up."

Victoria looked from Lilith then back to me. Finally she nodded as she ran out the door. I looked back at Lilith and saw that she was smiling. I raised a eyebrow in question.

"Is something amusing you?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I see that they Major has a heart after all." She looked back at her father. "Charlie is going to be waking up in about two hours. If Victoria comes back soon then we can visit Ms. Brandon before he is awake."

I nodded knowing that she would see me. I kept my eyes on Charlie and frowned when I felt a slight sting of thirst. "Do you know that Charlie is showing signs of thirst?" I asked her cutting my eyes up.

Lilith frowned. "That should not happen." She cut her eyes to me. "Is it like a vampires or half breed?" She asked.

"Neither." I answered walking to her. "It is just slight but he would need to feed like us to sate the burn."

Lilith sighed. "I wished to spare him from this curse." She shook her head.

Just then Victoria came back in the room. "How is he?" She looked from me to Lilith. "What is the problem?" She moved to Charlie's side in an instant.

Lilith took her hand in hers. "Charlie will have some thirst but not as bad as a vampires." She told Victoria. "From what the Major said it is still there."

Victoria nodded. "I just don't want him to suffer." She whispered.

I nodded as well as my mate. We could understand what she meant. Grinning I turned to Lilith. "Shall we leave the newly mated alone?" I raised a brow. "You wished to visit someone."

Lilith grinned evilly. "Oh yes." She stood and hugged Victoria then came to my side. "Let's go Darling." She batted her eyes playfully.

I just shook my head as I lead Lilith out the door and down the hall. I knew that seeing Alice again was going to do some damage unless my mate placed a barrier around us and I didn't have the heart to ask. I was her mate and could protect her and asking for help would be weak and with a lot of vampires around to hear the conversation I would not ask.

-o0**Lilith's Pov**0o-

As we headed to the dungeon I knew that he was nervous because he was projecting a little. I shook my head and placed my barrier around him that way he would not be bothered by Ms. Brandon's emotions. I did not want my mate to feel the least bit sorry for her. I could hear her whimpers of thirst all the way up in the hallway that lead to the dungeons.

The guard on duty opened the door and let us in. He shut and locked it as soon as both of us were locked in the dungeon with all the criminals. I had placed many of vampires here when I reigned because of their need to disobey me. While I did not care if you feed from animals or humans I would make sure that no one in the human world found out. Or at least the general public.

"Are you ok?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"I'm fine." The Major told me as he halted my process with a hand on my shoulder. "Are you shielding me?"

I didn't know if he was angry or happy so I just nodded. His eyes softened as he pulled me to him. He whispered a 'thank you' in my ear then let me go as we continued down the stairs. I knew that it would have been hard on him however I would never have asked him if I hadn't thought about doing just that. No way in hell or heaven would I punish my mate into feeling what that lying and scheming pixie bitch. I smirked as we drew closer. I could smell the filth that now covered her.

Even though we were clean creatures we did get dirty however it was not often. We both stopped in front of the cell that Alice was placed in. I smirked as I saw her hanging on the back of the wall. I had asked them to chain her in the dungeon however I didn't think they would have left her. I knew that Major would also be feeling her blood lust thus the other reason I placed my barriers around him.

"Hello Mary." I said to her.

Alice lifted her head slightly and glared at me and my mate. "Why are you here?" She spat roughly. "Here to make fun of me."

I just grinned and shook my head. "Of course not my dear." I told her moving closer. "I am here to speak to you about your little friend."

Alice's eyes widen in fear. "W-What are you talking about?" She stammered. "You better not have hurt him!" She yelled harshly.

"Or what?" I smirked as she tried to struggle.

"Just wait til the Romanians get here!"

Major and I both laughed. "You pathetic little creature." I had to shake my head at her statement. "Stefan and Vladimir are both dead along with Abel." I locked eyes with her. "Do you not think that I wouldn't find out about your little spy? I had him killed the moment I landed."

Alice's eyes were wide as she stared at me and the Major. "I'm... I'm..." Her face fell as she figured out that she was the last of her line. Of my brother, Lucifer's, line.

I nodded knowing that she didn't need me to say it. I could feel that Iza wanted to come back to speak to her. Nodding mentally I released my hold and slipped back into my place in the back of our mind while Iza took over the reins.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I could tell that Alice was rather upset because of what had happened. I was feeling rather nice at the moment. I cleared my throat and looked at Alice. Her venom filled eyes locked with mine and I could tell that she was unhappy.

"Since you are the last of my brother's line I will give you two choices." I told her. I felt the major stiffen behind me.

"What?" She whimpered as she hung her head. "I have no one left." She dry sobbed.

"You can either stay here in the dungeon or..." I let my statement hang in the air for a moment. "Or I could have you burned swiftly and you can reunite with your Mistress and the others."

I heard a growl behind me however I ignored it. I was waiting for an answer. There was something about this girl that told me that I needed to have her killed however I did not know what it could be. However I will follow through with my feelings because I know that our mates, mine and Lucifer's, are our little piece of heaven on our earth. Or Hell.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I knew that I could no longer hold off my punishment for turning my back on my so called family. My mate was dead as well as my sire and her brothers. My fledgling was also gone. Abel. He was my first and only. I wished that I could have given him a better life however I was made to make him and was not allowed to disobey.

"I would rather be burned." I told them both softly as I looked up at Jasper or should I say the Major and Iza or Lilith.

Iza nodded as she turned to Jasper. "Fetch Alec and I will call my scythe." She told him quickly. Jasper cut his eyes to me then nodded but left quickly. Iza turned back to me with a smile.

"Even though you tried to kill me," She sighed sadly. "It was not our fault that my brother and I are on different sides. It was Michael and Gabriel that choose our paths for us. The three of us, God, Lucifer, and myself are trying to get all the humans in our world however I need humans to feed my children and Lucifer only receive the evils of the world. Vampire or human." Iza looked up at me sadly. "I will make it quick. Close your eyes and think of something that makes you happy."

I couldn't help but listen to her. I thought about all the times that the Cullens and myself had fun. I thought back on the times that Bella was with us at a human and we had fun and forgot that we, Edward, Carlisle and I, were trying to kill her. I felt the numbness of Alec's gift flow over me and knew that my time was close at hand if not already here.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope this helps with some of the questions. Abel was not a main character but he did play a little bit in this story. Just wait til the next because it will partly be in 3rd pov because of the …... Sorry but cant tell ya.. HEHEHE! Keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I make nothing from this story or plot line. I truly wish I did but I don't. I know that you want Lucifer to find a mate and he will so don't worry about it. He will find his one. However they have to make it to hell. Or are they already there? Onwards...**

**Note: **

_{Charlie's Thinking}_

_**{Charlie's Demon and Truth mental conversation}**_

**Review:**

_**-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-**_

_**I couldn't help but listen to her. I thought about all the times that the Cullens and myself had fun. I thought back on the times that Bella was with us at a human and we had fun and forgot that we, Edward, Carlisle and I, were trying to kill her. I felt the numbness of Alec's gift flow over me and knew that my time was close at hand if not already here.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

I watched as the flames engulfed Alice's body. I smiled sadly as I closed my eyes and sent a pray to our father in heaven. I pray that she would get what she deserved along with everyone else. I knew that having visions could render a vampire or human crazy if they life with it long enough. Just like mind reading however being a Seer is even more troubling. I opened my eyes and turned to my mate, The Major. I knew he was not happy with me. I tapped the bottom of my scythe on the ground and it shrunk in my hand. I hung it on the chain and it fused together.

"I know you are angry however I felt that it was needed." I told him calmly. "Alice had went crazy in her human years long before she was even turned. Thus she was crazy as a vampire. There are few that are not destroyed because they are of use however Alice should have been destroyed as soon as she woke. Yet..."

"Yet?" The Major hissed. "I wanted her to suffer for what she has done to me and everyone else. _**Yet**_ you let her off easy!"

I bowed my head. "I know and I also know that you are upset however I did what was needed to be done." I growled back as I walked pass him and up the stairs.

I could feel him seething at the bottom of the stairs. I knew that if he caught up with me that he would make me submit however I did not want that to be in the hall. I had finally made it to my room when I was thrown onto the bed with a growling major above me. I glanced over his shoulder and thanked god that he had shut the door behind him. His pitch black eyes bore into mine. I knew that he was angry however he had no need to be other than I took a kill from him. I knew how a male vampire worked. I had 6 sons and 5 daughters. I knew how both sexes could be.

"I will show you how you belong to." He snarled above me as he ripped my clothes off.

I couldn't help but gasp as I felt the cool air against my bare skin. Looking up into his eyes I spotted him at the end of the bed. His black eyes were locked on mine as he took off his clothing. I knew that my lust was spiking because of my eyes raking over his naked body. I have never seen anything like it before. Even though we had mated this would be different. He would show dominance over me now. I knew what to expect however I was startled when I was flipped over on my hands and knees with him leaning over my back.

"I'm going to show you just who the alpha is in this mating." He whispered against the back of my neck.

I couldn't say anything because all I could think of was his long hard length pressed against me very intimately. With in the next moment I felt him ram into me as he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back while my hands and knees were still on the bed.

"Oh...Jasper right there!" I groaned as I pushed against him.

He snarled behind me as he bent over. "Who am I?" He licked my neck where my mating mark was located.

I shivered against him and whimpered. "Major." I called as he picked up speed. He was grunting behind me and I could tell that I was near. I needed him to go faster and harder. Damn it I would not break.

"Harder." I pleaded. "Faster." I couldn't help but beg him.

The Major snarled as he picked up speed. I felt my insides start to warm with the first feeling of my orgasm that was coming. I moaned as he placed his other hand on my hips as he slammed into me yet again. I felt as though I would be split in half with the amount of pleasure that he was giving me. I threw my head back as I felt him pound into me even faster and harder. I knew by now that we were a couple of blurs.

"You are mine and only mine." The Major snapped as he leaned over my back as he kept his right hand on my hip while his other was tangled in my hair bring my head back. He could clearly see my mating mark.

"I'm almost..." I felt the telltale sign that I was getting nearer. "Just a little more." I pleaded with him.

"No I will tell you when you can cum and not until then." He slammed into me with more force. "Who do you belong to?!" He growled next to my ear.

"You, Only you!" I screamed as I felt myself getting closer with each passing minute. "Please!"

The Major didn't say anything except for the grunts and moans that were flowing around the room. I could feel his dick twitch within me and I knew that he was close. I slammed my hips back against his and found my orgasm close enough that one more push would send me over the edge.

"Cum now!" Major growled as he used his right hand to flick my clit. "Cum on my cock that's buried inside you."

I just arched my back as I clamped down on his hard length. I felt him slam into me a couple of more times before he roared my name as he bent back over my back and latched onto my mating mark. As soon as his teeth pierced my skin I was thrown into another orgasm. I opened my mouth but no words came out of it. I knew that for a vampire that was hard to do.

When he finally held still and finished with his own orgasm he pulled me with him as we layed in the bed, spooning against each other. He was still in me and I felt like I was finally complete. I didn't want him to move at all. I felt at peace and I knew that whatever may come we would face it together. I knew that I loved Jasper, or Major, more than my own life. I could only hope that my brother would find his love after all theses years.

I placed my hand on his as he rubbed my stomach. I knew that he wished for a child by me and I would tell him later after Charlie woke that we already have a child on the way. I felt it the first time we mated. A smile graced my face as I pushed back into my mate and lover. I was home and it was everything that I could imagine it would be. Nothing in this world would ever take my family from me again. God gave us a piece of heaven on earth and I could only pray that that her brother had luck on his side.

-o0**Hell: 3****rd**** Pov**0o-

Lucifer was standing there when Alice and Maria finally arrived in hell. He wondered why Maria was unable to enter before Alice. Of course since Alice was her first Maria would have been put in limbo until Alice was killed. Which would torture Maria with all her memories and sight into the Earth Realm. There were many souls that were stuck in limbo because of their unfinished business.

"Well, well, well." Lucifer sneered as he locked eyes with Maria. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut when you were in Lilith's presence."

He walked forward and grabbed her by the throat. He brought her to face him as his eyes started to flame. "I... I'm..." Maria stuttered as she tried to keep calm however it was not working with all the screaming and yelling that was going on around them.

Alice gasped as she saw Carlisle and Edward. They were being fed from by James. She tried to stand however she was kept on the ground by what looked like black chains. She cut her eyes up at Lucifer and found that he was staring at her with lust in her eyes. As her eyes glazed over with a vision she started to sobbing at the horrific eternity that she had here.

Lucifer was shocked to say the least as he gazed down at the small pixie like vampire that was kneeling at his feet in his black chains of death. Apollo had the chains for him for his mate. The would only appear on the woman would was to be his for eternity. His smile widen as he looked her over. He was also able to see that she cared for one of the two that had also arrived before them. Lucifer smirked even more. What a joy it would be to torture the male while he fucked his mate in front of the man she thought was her mate.

Lucifer chuckled as he dropped Maria and headed towards Alice. He picked her up and smirked down at her as she cringed away from him.

"Oh don't worry my little mate we will have so much fun." He cooed as he disappeared towards his room.

You could hear Edwards, Carlisle's, Maria's, Stefan's and Vladimir's screams for mercy however their tormentors were having to much fun. James was having a blast taking Carlisle's and Edwards misery. He would never trade this for the world. Maria, Vladimir and Stefan were getting tortured by all the newborns that they had killed because they had outstayed their welcome in their armies. No one could hear their pleas for forgiveness however those who could felt nothing.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I was rather grateful when the Major allowed me to take back over. He was sated for the moment because he showed his -our- mate who is Alpha and the boss. I nuzzled her neck as I purred to her. We had bathed then returned the bed. In a few minute we would dress and head to the room. We both could hear Charlie's heart starting get beat faster which meant that he was coming closer to being awake.

"Jasper?" Iza whispered to me grinding into my painful erection. I loved this woman with all my heart and I couldn't get enough.

"Yes Darlin?" I answered as I rolled us over where I was on top. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck. Her eyes were shining with untold secrets.

"As soon as Charlie wakes up I have an announcement to make." She smiled big as if she new something I didn't.

Pushing my powers out I frowned when I couldn't feel her. "Why are you hiding your feelin's from me, Darlin'?" I asked with a permanent frown on my face.

Iza only smiled wider. "I will tell you once Charlie wakes." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "Now come on we only have a few minutes left before he wakes." She practically jumped out of bed and ran into the closet.

Shaking my head I followed her. I knew that she was wanting to be there when Charlie wakes. I also want to be there because of dealing with newborns. I want to witness what a newborn immortal human does once awake. Will charlie wish for blood like any newborn vampire even if he is only ¼?

-o0**Charlie's Pov**0o-

I knew what was happening but the slight pain in my throat was weird. I knew that it might be the thirst that Demetri said I might get but only after the transformation. It was completely normal that I would have a slight hunger but it would be nothing like a normal vampire. I could survive off donated blood bags for my meals. I asked if Victoria could mix it with food. She said she would try.

I could also hear Bella and Jasper speaking about coming here. In the back of my mind I felt confused about why my heart was slowing down slowly, instead of speeding up. Demetri said that I would have a fast heart beat just like half breeds. Suddenly my heart grew faster and faster til I no longer thought that I would live much longer then it suddenly stopped altogether. My heart then started to beat but slowly. Maybe a beat per hour. I was rather shocked.

I heard the door open and I knew that my mate was in the room. I didn't however know who entered. In the next second I was crouched in front of Victoria with my teeth bared at the threat. I would not let them hurt my mate. They three people in front of me look familiar yet I didn't know them and two of them looked dangerous to my mate and myself so I stayed right where I was. No one could get pass me.

"Its ok Charlie." Said the male with the short dark hair.

A little voice in the back of my head told me it was the truth. I just nodded as I stood but kept in front of my mate. I would let no one hurt her. They would have to go through me. When I felt a hand on my arm I turned and smiled at her. I knew that this beautiful female behind me was my mate. Her eyes were a lovely shade of red. I heard movement so I turned and growled keeping Victoria behind me. I could only remember my name and my mates. The others I did not know.

"It is ok Charlie." Said the only female with the two males. The other male had blond hair and was holding onto the female with a death grip. I knew he was nervous by the look in his eyes.

"No one here is going to hurt you." She smiled at me. "Do you know who we are?"

I frowned trying to remember. Her face was known to me yet I didn't know from where. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. When I opened them I saw that Victoria was in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her to me with keeping my eyes on the others behind her. Even if she trusted them I did not.

"Its ok love." She mummer-ed to me sweetly. "They are your family. The girl is your daughter Bella but transformed into Lilith or Iza as she now likes to be called. You use to call her Bells. The man beside her with the blond hair is Jasper and he is her mate and the God of War. He can protect her unlike any other and the dark haired man beside her is your grandson in away. Demetri is Lilith's first born." She stroked the side of my face to keep my attention.

I tried to process what she told me. {_**Truth}**_ The voice told me.

I could feel that it was suppose to listen to it. It would help me out a lot in this life. I looked at each of them. "I'm sorry that I am having a hard time remembering you." I told them keeping my arms around Victoria.

All three of them nodded. "No to worry." Demetri said stepping forward a bit. "Would you mind if I check you over?" He looked at me then to Victoria.

Victoria moved out of my arms but kept her hand in mine. "Come on lets get you on the bed. He is the one who gave you the injection in the first place." She tilted her head to the side. I had a flash back of to what she said. I gave her a grin and smiled. She was my rock, my love, my mate and my world.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes I hate to say that this story is going to be coming towards and end. However if someone wants to write a Sequel then by all means do so. I would love to see what some of the other Author's could do with the ending I have in mind. No its not the End yet but only a few more chapters to go. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I am happy. Skullqueencb will be doing the Sequel once I am finish with this story. I hope that you will watch out for the Sequel of Reborn Vampire: Mother of All Vampires. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**Review:**

_**I could feel that it was suppose to listen to it. It would help me out a lot in this life. I looked at each of them. "I'm sorry that I am having a hard time remembering you." I told them keeping my arms around Victoria.**_

_**All three of them nodded. "No to worry." Demetri said stepping forward a bit. "Would you mind if I check you over?" He looked at me then to Victoria. **_

_**Victoria moved out of my arms but kept her hand in mine. "Come on lets get you on the bed. He is the one who gave you the injection in the first place." She tilted her head to the side. I had a flash back of to what she said. I gave her a grin and smiled. She was my rock, my love, my mate and my world.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

Standing there looking at my father was worrying. Why did he not remember me? I looked at Jasper and knew that he was also worried. Of course Jasper felt everyone's in the room so he was extra worried, on top of his own. I looked at Demetri and watched as he checked Charlie over. I would worry about him not remembering after Demetri checked him out. If there was something wrong that could explain it however from my sense I smelled nothing out of the ordinary.

"Have you figured out why Charlie cant remember any of us?" I asked looking at my father. I did not want him to be frightened when he found out that I was his daughter and that he could not remember.

Demetri shook his head. "It could be a couple of days before he gets his memories back or a couple of hours." He replaced his instruments and stepped away from Charlie. "Of course he could just need a mental reminder." He cut his eyes to me.

I knew what Demetri was saying. I could show memories inside my shield but I could not control it and did not tell anyone about that specific power. It was not really useful and many don't believe it to be a power. I guess this is the reason I was granted this power. I nodded taking a small step forward. I looked at Victoria and waited til she nodded before I moved up to Charlie. It was common for females to ask females before approaching their mates out of respect.

"I just want you to relax and clear your mind. I will give you flashes of your mortal human life." I told him taking his hand. "I wont hurt you and if I did then Victoria will rip my head off." I smirked, cutting my eyes to Victoria and knew that if she could blush she would.

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes, trusting me and his mate. I followed and raised my mental shield to pushed my memories of our life together pass from me to him. I felt his hand grip mine a little bit tighter. I then let Lilith's memories of him and Renee come forth to pass on to him. I let him feel the love they had but also the reserve. I let him know that they cared but were just not meant to be. I then let the memories of Jacob and Billy Black flood my mind. Every other moment that he might have missed.

His memories of his human life, he will have to remember on his own. After I pulled it back and opened my eyes. I could see that Charlie knew who we all were. I was pulled into his arms for a hug. I heard Jasper growl behind me however Charlie growled back. I was rather shocked because Jasper shut his mouth. I smirked as I pulled back from Charlie's arms and moved back to Jasper's.

"I am happy that I could help you." I told him smiling. "I'm also glad that you have your mate and I have mine. We will have eternity to make up for the lost time."

Charlie nodded pulling Victoria into his arms. "Thanks, Bells." He smiled the smile I knew only to well. "For everything, as well as Lilith." I nodded my eyes flashing to show that Lilith heard, as I cut my eyes towards Jasper.

"I need everyone to head to the throne room." I smiled walking towards the door. "I have an announcement to make and I want everyone there. Trust me **everyone** will want to be there! YOU TO EMMETT!" I yelled at him. I knew him and Rose to well.

If it was up to them they would never leave the room. Of course feeding from humans we are more in touch with our predatory instincts when it comes to mating and hunting. However we curb our hunting by bringing our food source to us. It would take them a little while to get use to it since they had never lived like this because of Carlisle. Though I know he was trying to do right he was going about it the wrong way. Athenodora, Sulpicia and myself along with the help of Didyme, we solved our hunger problem.

I didn't turn around to see anyone's expression as I walked out of the room where they were all still standing because I knew that I was getting stared at. The back of my head felt hot from all their glares. I could also hear the running of feet to the throne room on the different levels. I just chuckled feeling like I was giving my children something to look forward to. I knew that my mate would be thrilled when he found out. Being a father is no easy feat. Of course my own father of this life would be there with me and I couldn't ask for more.

-o0**Jasper's Pov**0o-

I was left standing there along with Demetri, Charlie and Victoria. None of us knew what was going on. Iza has been hiding her emotions from me and I have been extremely worried. I wondered if she was ok. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have her by my side. I was brought out of my thought process from Demetri waving his hand in front of my face.

"You ok there old man?" Demetri chuckled, his emotions showed amusement and mischief.

I growled playfully. "I'm not your old man." I smacked him on the shoulder. "Come on you know how your mother gets when were late." I headed out the door.

"I HEARD THAT, JASPER!" Iza called to me through the walls. I groaned as I made my way there.

Charlie and Victoria were running behind Demetri who was running slightly behind me. I knew that he wanted me to enter first because he was worried about getting in trouble with his mother. I smirked and casually opened the door only to shut them again because a vase came flying at us. I heard everyone laughing at us for getting into trouble for being late. Damn it, I was the King. They shouldn't be laughing. Hell, even Aro, Caius and Marcus were laughing. Emmett and Rosalie were already sitting on one of the side seats with Esme who was near Marcus.

I hurried to my spot and noticed that for the first time in a long time I felt like a child getting into trouble for being a little late. I looked at Charlie and Victoria and noticed that they were sitting with Peter and Charlotte. Jane and Alec were standing by Demetri. Iza had a smirk on her face that was shocking. I pushed my power out and felt multiple emotions coming from her.

"Iza are you?" I asked stepping forward. I couldn't believe it.

She smiled and nodded as she turned to the others. "I would like to tell everyone that my mate and I are going to have a child." She beamed with pride. I didn't have the heart to tell her that she was having twins. Well not just yet.

I rushed forward and pulled her into my arms. I was careful of our children because I did not want to hurt them. When I was a human all I wished was to have a wife and children of my own. When I was turned into a vampire I didn't believe that I would ever experience that however meeting Iza or Lilith brought my whole life full circle. I would now be a father like I always wished even though it would not be like I planned. I kissed her face as I told her how much I loved her. Everyone was laughing and I knew that they were happy. We would have children within the walls soon. I pulled back and looked into her bright red eyes.

"I love you Iza." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"And I, you." She whispered back with tears in her eyes. I kissed them away as I let the other greet her and congratulate us on our new additions.

-o0**Iza's Pov**0o-

The first one to come to me was Aro. He was smiling wide as he looked towards my stomach. He had done the same with Demetri and was able to speak to the child in my womb. I just nodded holding Jasper's hand that way he would not over react.

"I am just going to see if the child is developed mentally." Aro looked at Jasper.

Jasper nodded as he watched Aro place his hand on my growing stomach. I felt a shift then something pushed against the outer wall of the womb. Aro's eyes grew wide as he looked from my stomach from me to Jasper. Jasper nodded his head as they spoke without words.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" I hated when the ignored me. I locked eyes with Aro. He cringed back and smiled.

"Sorry Mother." He told me. "I was just surprised and needed the empath to confirm if I was indeed seeing what I was seeing or if I was being mislead." His cut his eyes to Demetri and smiled.

When Demetri was in my womb he played games with Aro. First he told Aro that he was a girl then a boy then twins. Demetri chuckled along with Marcus and Caius. Jasper looked confused at what we were laughing at. I raised up and kissed him on the cheek then looked back at Aro.

"And what were you confirming?" I asked innocently. I felt a slight kick again. I decided to rub my stomach however Rosalie rushed over and took over. Her eyes were full of wonder.

Aro cleared his throat. "You are having twins." He smiled as he straightened.

My voice caught in my throat. I never thought about having more than one child at a time. I could feel my eyes starting to water and soon warm bloody tears started running down my face. Jasper pulled me into his arms and licked the tears away. Esme and Rosalie were by my side as well. When Jasper let me go Esme pulled me into her arms. I knew that she had lost a child before she was changed.

"We get to help you right?" Rosalie asked curiously. I knew that she never had children and always wanted them.

"Of course." I told her pulling her into Esme's hug along with me. "Since I am having two I will need two God Mothers." I smirked looking at Esme and Rosalie.

Both of the girls eyes widen in surprise. I felt a nudge in my stomach which meant that the babies understood and agreed. I laughed as I rubbed my sore belly.

"Come on we need to get you up stairs and into bed." Jasper said as he swung me around in his arms. "Don't want you to over do it." He told me as he headed to the room.

"Don't worry Mother." Demetri called after us. "Uncles and the others will take care of everything!"

I could only groan as I listened to them argueing on who was going to do what. Of course I felt as though something was coming and although I knew almost everything somethings were out of my control. I could only pray that what ever was coming would be after I had my children.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am sorry to report that there will NOT be a sequel to this story. I am sorry but I never planned on one because they would live happy ever after... but if someone wishes to write a sequel then let me know because I have no ideas for one. Sorry but its true. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
